Unexpected
by lilly22498
Summary: Elena leaves Mystic Falls after her humanity is restored to travel the world and let go of the Salvatores. What happens when the town she has been staying in, New Orleans, is where a certain family leaves? What happens when they find out that she has a secret and she is the mystery girl that Marcel has been seeing? Love, betrayal, and death. Around 2x10, Rebekah never returned.
1. Reunited and it feels so bad

**x Elena's POV**

 _It's been a little over a year since I left my old life behind. I think about it all the time. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon… I'm not sure how they took my departure, but it was time. I couldn't choose, even if I was only IN love with one of them. I was tearing them apart, I was becoming Katherine. How could I live with myself if I had chosen and I lost another? It was better if I just lost them both, or at least that's the way I see it. I keep in touch with Matt, but that's all. I know he'd never tell that he was in contact with me, let alone where I was. We don't talk about Stefan or Damon, it hurts too much to hear about how they're doing._

 _Now here I am, I've been traveling around the world. My favorite place was New Orleans though. It's where I met him. Marcel Gerard. He's a vampire and he has made everything so much easier. I don't love him, not yet anyway. But he makes me smile, which is something I have been in need of. I don't know much about him or his life. Other than he is the King of the Quarter and he is the type of person that will always be there for the people he cares about. His sire is in town I guess, trying to take the Quarter from him. I guess he did already, but he gave it back… He doesn't want me around the Quarter due to me being possible leverage that someone can use against him. How can I be leverage if he doesn't let me all the way in? I wish he would just trust me and tell me more about his life and the people in it that I should "fear."_

 _Davina has been practicing with me to learn to control my magic. Ever since I sound out in Mystic Falls that I had magic in me, life has only gotten more confusing. Davina says I have power in me stronger than she's ever seen before, and I know she's right. I can feel it, I can feel it growing. However the stronger I get, the more practice I need. I've got the basics down for now though! I can't help but feel that Davina and I are Marcel's weapons though. He calls on us quite a lot. I'm not doubting that he cares for us, but I think he loves having us by his side to strike down his enemies even more._

 _~Elena_

"What is my girl up to?" I close my journal and throw it in my bag for now. I'll have to put it in my hiding place later I guess. I turn to Marcel and give a small smile, "I'm just bored, as usual. You know I hate being left here all alone." He sighed, "I know, which is why I am finally going to introduce you to more people. I don't think I have much to fear anymore from my sire and his whack job family so how do you feel about being my plus one to a ball that he's hosting tonight?"

I smiled brightly, I was excited to say that least. "Thank god! Of course I will be your date, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so excited!" I stopped when something hit me, "I have nothing to wear." Marcel chuckled, "I know, so go get dressed. We're going shopping." I practically skipped to my room.

I wonder what his sire is like, and his "Whack job" family. They can't be any worse than what I've had to deal with in my past. I haven't told Marcel all of my past due to the fact that he has left his particularly vague, but he knows about Stefan and Damon. That's something I felt he should know before getting involved with me. He should know that I was still in love with another, and he accepted it.

 **x Klaus' POV**

"Marcel will be bringing a plus one tonight." Elijah looked at me curiously, "You think it will be his mysterious lady friend? His secret weapon?" I smirked, "I certainly hope so. I want her for myself, or I want her dead. She's giving him too much power." Elijah shook his head, "Of course you would jump to killing her. Why not let me have a civil conversation with the girl? I'm sure she's heard of your obnoxious behavior anyways. The big and bad, Klaus Mikealson." I thought about it, he has a point. If she's heard anything about me, she will ignore my offer. "You're probably right, you should talk to her. I'll just distract Marcellus."

"KLAUS!" Great, I thought, just what I need. "Keep it down Kol, brother is trying to read." Kol walked through the door, "He is always reading. Besides, the only way to get your attention is to be obnoxious since you don't know how to answer your phone!" I rolled my eyes and filled up a glass of scotch, "What do you want?" Kol smirked, "I heard about your party, and I need to put down a plus one." Elijah put his book down, apparently that got his attention. "What, did you finally give up on Davina Claire?" Kol shook his head, "No. She is my plus one." I smirked, I was shocked to say the least. "Well, congrats on getting the moody little witch. I'll put her down now go get ready."

 **x Elena's POV**

It was time to go to the party. I had decided on a white ball gown that kind of reminded me of Cinderella. I had my hair down, flowing in perfect curls. If it wasn't for my dress, I would mistake myself for Katherine. Oh god, I hope no one knows Katherine here.

"Elena, it's time." I smiled at the door, yes it was time…

I walked down the stairs and couldn't help but giggle when Marcel dropped his glass and stared in me in awe. "Stare much?" He gave me a smile, "You're beautiful." I smiled and gave him a small kiss, "Shall we?" He held out his hand, still staring into my eyes, "We shall.

About five minutes later, we pulled up to a building. We walked inside and I was mesmorized. There were so many people and it was decorated beautifully. "Davina will be here shortly, but I have some things I have to take care of. Will you be okay alone?" I smiled, "Of course. Where is the bathroom?" He pointed back towards the door, and I gave him a kiss and walked towards it, not noticing someone following behind me trying to get a look at me.

I walk into a small room, it had a bunch of old antique furniture. I didn't hear someone come in after me. "Beautiful, right love?" I closed my eyes hoping that I was going to turn around and see someone else. I knew that voice all too well. But how could I have missed all the signs. Whack job family, old, ancient… I cursed myself. I turned around slowly and came face to face with the reason my life is so tragic. Klaus.

 **x Klaus**

I had followed her to a small room that I had filled up with my furniture from centuries ago. She looked beautiful from behind, but I can't see her face. I walk in and see her admired the furniture, "Beautiful, right love?" She jumps slightly, you wouldn't have noticed the jump if you weren't looking closely. I'm waiting for a response when she turns around. What the hell?

"Well, judging on the dress I'm going to say Elena." She was just staring at me. Shock was written all over her face, I was quite shocked too. I hadn't expected to see the doppelganger again, let alone without a Salvatore. "Where are the Salvatore's on this lovely day? When I left, your humanity was gone and you were on a rampage. Are they aware that you are here, in my city?"

That surely got her attention. She rolled her eyes, "You can't own a city Klaus. But for your information, no they don't know and I would like to keep it that way." I smirked, "Finally cut them loose I see. Thank god, they were holding you back. You could do so much more without one brother trying to fix you and the other acting as if you were his daughter." She smiled, but it was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Klaus, I'm assuming you followed me here for something else other than a catch up considering you didn't even see my face when you followed me. What is it?" I smirked, she was always the smarter of the doppelgangers. "I wanted to see Marcel's mysterious lady and secret weapon. I've got to say, I didn't expect you." She looked at the door then back at me, "Yeah, well surprise. I should get back to the party. Marcel is probably worried sick about where I am." I moved out of the way and let her leave, well this should be fun, I remember the way Elijah used to look at the doppelganger, this will be very fun…


	2. The past is a part of you

**Sorry it took so long to update, between work and school I had little time to write. I'm planning on having another chapter done tomorrow for Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review with any suggestions on who Elena should be with and what else should happen! I'm open to suggestions!:)**

x Elena's POV

I can't believe how stupid I am. I got to find Marcel and get out of here. I can't comprehend that I have been in the same city as the Original family and haven't realized. How could Marcel leave out that his sire is the original hybrid? He may not know that I know him, but I'm sure everyone supernatural has HEARD about Klaus. He's a terror. "Katerina?"

I turn around and see Elijah. He looked shocked, to say the least. I can't help but roll my eyes at the fact that he confused me with Katherine. Klaus could even tell who I was. "Wrong doppelganger Elijah." He smiled slightly, "Of course, the lovely Elena. I should've known. Katerina would not have the courage to come this close to Niklaus." I looked around, hoping to see Marcel. "I wouldn't have come this close if I had known Klaus was here." I could tell Elijah was a little nervous. I thought about our last encounter, while my humanity was gone. We had kissed while he thought I was Katherine. However, before he left, he whispered, "I knew it was you, Elena." I shrugged it off then, but now it sends shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped out of my memories. "Well, currently, I'm looking for my boyfriend." Elijah smirked, "So I take it Stefan is here?" I chuckled, "Actually, Stefan and Damon are in Mystic Falls, I believe. I wouldn't know, I haven't spoken to them in over a year." Then I realized he jumped to the conclusion that I choose Stefan. "And why would you think it would be Stefan?" Elijah shrugged, "I always figured it was Stefan and Elena." I smiled, "Well, actually in the end it was just Elena." I thought hard about what I was about to say. I've never said it before, but I needed to. "But if it was Elena and anyone, it would have been Elena and Damon." Elijah's eyes widened, "Wow, I never thought the older, arrogant one would be the one in your heart in the end." I smiled, "I think he's been in my heart since the moment I met him. My mind never agreed though." Elijah held out his hand, "If you want to talk about it, we can go somewhere quieter?" I smiled, "That would be ni–"

"Hey babe, I see you met Elijah." Elijah widened his eyes, "Marcellus, that's your new boyfriend?" Marcel looked at me, then to Elijah. "What's going on here? You guys know each other?" I gave Marcel a small smile, "Yeah actually, you know the curse Klaus had on him? The one that allowed him to be a hybrid. Well, I was the key ingredient. He had to drain me dry." I was kind of mad. I hated seeing Klaus again. He ruined my life. His sister took away any chance that I had to have a family. Wait, didn't Klaus get Hayley pregnant a while ago? Where was she?

I looked up and saw Marcel's eyes staring at me then at Elijah. "Well well well, I guess you got mine and Elena's history? Well I'm willing to start over if you are." The anger was building up inside of me, I had no idea how much more of Klaus I could take. I looked up at Marcel, "I'm leaving." Then I glanced at Elijah and gave him a small smile, "Nice seeing you again Elijah." I turn to leave and run into Davina and her boyfriend.

"Hey Davina, I was actually just leaving. You must be Davina's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, I'm Elena." I watched as he glanced at Klaus and Elijah and then back at me, "I would say quite the opposite. In fact, I think the last time we saw each other, I was trying to kill you to get revenge for you and your little brother for killing me." I was confused for a second but then the dots connected. "Of course, cause no one in this damn family can stay dead! Davina, how did you forget to mention that you were dating Kol Mikealson?" She looked at Kol, "I guess I didn't think you guys would know each other." I smiled, "Yeah, well we do. Goodbye now." With that, I left. I heard Marcel walking slowly behind me so I vamp sped back to our place.

x Marcel's POV

I can't believe that Elena knows the Mikealsons. Let alone that she holds such powerful hatred towards them. Except Elijah, I couldn't help but notice the way they looked at each other. After she took off, I listened to the rest of Klaus' and Elijah's conversation.

Klaus is laughing, "How was it? Seeing the one that got away?" Elijah replied, "Niklaus, please. She was not the one that got away. Now I must go, Hayley's probably wondering where I am." I can tell Elijah was lying and I was not even looking at them. "Yes. You got to go tell my former one night stand that the one that got away is in town cuddling up to Marcellus." That was all that was said. It took a moment to process but then it dawned on me. Katerina and Tatia. Elena was a Petrova doppelganger. Elijah fell for her like he did the other two. I better go find Elena, I thought to myself.

x Elijah's POV

Elena is here, with her humanity on. I wonder if she remembers what I said that day. "So, did you mean it?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. I didn't see Elena standing against that tree when I walked past just a second ago. "I don't think I quite understand that question Elena." She smiled, wow. That smile. "Come on Elijah, you know what I'm talking about. My humanity was off… The kiss." I damned myself for saying that to her back then. I had planned on avoiding ever telling her of my feelings. I thought I would never see her again.  
"Have you known me to be a liar Elena?" She laughed, "Well actually…" I realized where she was going very quickly. "That was under dire circumstances. He is my brother." She gave me a small smile and then sat down on the grass, "I understand Elijah. I forgave you for that a long time ago, you know that. I trust you, I always have." I remained quiet. I could tell she was going to continue. I sat next to her. "Forgiveness is important to me Elijah. I can have everything taken away from me, and I would still want to have the ability to forgive. I forgave Katherine for most of what she's done. Other than killing my brother, obviously." She was amazing, the compassion in her, she just kept surprising me.

"You know, if your brother would stop being an arrogant ass, I would probably find a way to forgive him. He's just lonely, and I can understand that. He wanted his family, but he was too scared to trust them." That left me speechless. I couldn't stop staring at her. She would forgive Klaus after everything he's done… He killed her, he killed her aunt, he killed so many people, and yet… she would forgive him. I lifted my hand and touched her face. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her gently. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself. I was kind of with Hayley. She loved me, I thought I loved her. I'm pretty sure I do love her, but then there's Elena. Lovely Elena… Marcel, oh god, she's actually with Marcel. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're with Marcel, I'm with Hayley… I should go." Elena nodded and watched as I got up to leave.

I turned to look at her as I got down the street when I heard something. "Well, looks like Elena and Elijah are quite friendly." Of course, Niklaus. "Shut up Klaus." And Marcel… They saw and heard everything. Well, life is about to get a lot more interesting.

x Elena's POV

Well, that was something. His kiss felt just like the first time, but I can't shake this feeling that that was the beginning of a disaster. I should have just stayed away. What would happen if Marcel found out? He would be furious, and probably dump me of course. I have to stay away from Elijah. He has a point, Hayley and Marcel deserves better.

I stand up and look around when my eyes meet Klaus'. I sighed and walked across the street and into the forest. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled, "Wrong question. You should be asking who I was with, and what we saw/heard." I caught on pretty quickly. Marcel had seen everything. "Was he mad?" Klaus shrugged, "I think he understood that you had a life before him. It still sucks though to watch that life play out in front of his eyes." I smile, "Well that sounds awfully familiar to a situation that happened around a year ago in Mystic Falls with a blonde vampire and a hybrid with an accent." Klaus looked like he was going to smile for a second, but then his expression went cold. "You should go find your boyfriend, before he does something stupid." I turn around and walk away. That was odd, I actually had a somewhat meaningful conversation with the man that brought nothing but pain into my life. It felt refreshing to know that he wasn't all evil.

x Marcel's POV

It's just my luck. Another girl that I like has complicated ties to the Originals. She has feelings for Elijah, she killed Kol apparently, and Klaus killed her. I'm not sure I even want to know what Rebekah did to her.

I was hoping to have a nice Christmas next week with her. I was going to take her to the Mikealson's since they are kind of my family, but how can I do that without risking her and Elijah connecting like that again? She and Klaus would probably be fighting again, and Kol would probably try to kill her. The only civil one there would be Freya. I just need to talk to her. That's when I hear someone coming. Elena comes into my view, and she looks worried.

"So, you have a thing for Elijah. That would have been nice to know. You told me about the Salvatore brothers, but completely left out the other man you have feeling for." I see her sigh then she looks into my eyes and smiles. "Marcel, me and Elijah… we're complicated." Ugh. I hate that word. "Let me start from the beginning. I was kidnapped not long after I found out that Katherine was back in town. It turned out to be some people who wanted freedom from Klaus, and Elijah. Klaus didn't know I existed back then, only Elijah did. I made a deal with him, he would protect my loved ones, and I would help lure Klaus out. He wanted to kill him." My eyes widened. I never thought Elijah would leave Klaus' side. "Obviously that didn't happen. Elijah changed his mind, he betrayed us. He let Klaus kill me and still get away with it. I understood that Klaus was his brother, and I knew it was always a risk that he may not be able to go through with it. After Klaus broke his curse, he took Stefan with him to save Damon and daggered Elijah. Not long after, they came back. Damon undaggered Elijah, Elijah undaggered the rest of their siblings and their mother came back. I helped save them from a certain death. Even though I hated Klaus, I respected Elijah and his other siblings did nothing to deserve such a punishment. After Klaus killed his mother and father, Rebekah caused me to drown while I had vampire blood in my system. Thus, I became a vampire. However, there was a cure for vampirism. We tried to get it, we tried so hard. Katherine ruined it. She took the cure after we found it… and killed my brother in the process." I see a tear roll down her check and I put it together. "You turned off your humanity." She gives me a small smile as she wipes her tears. "Yeah, I did. I was sired to Damon when I got turned due to my feelings for him and that his blood was the blood that turned me. The sire bond disappeared after I turned it off, so no one could control me anymore. I tracked Katherine down to give Rebekah the cure since she wanted it, but when me and Rebekah found her, she had already set a meeting with someone else regarding it. Elijah. I pretended to be Katherine, and we kissed. Before he left, he basically told me that he knew it was me the whole time and that he just wanted to kiss me. I didn't care back then but then my humanity was restored. I realized I had feelings for Elijah just as I realized that I was not in love with Stefan at all anymore. Damon was the one that I loved. So I left. I had no intention of ever seeing the Mikealson's again. I'm so sorry Marcel…"

"Elena, I understand that you had a life before I became a part of it, but that doesn't mean that when it comes back you can just kiss it. Me and you, we are together. You can't kiss Elijah when you are with me." She looked at the ground, "I'm aware Marcel. But before you do what I'm pretty sure you're going to do, can I ask how do you know the Originals other than from Klaus being your sire?" I knew that question was coming, and I knew this was the end of our honeymoon phase of our relationship if it wasn't the end of it. "Klaus found me as a boy, and he took me in. He raised me, and as I grew up, I fell in love with Rebekah." I saw her eyes widen, "You and Rebekah?! Oh my god, she's going to kill me again…" I shook my head, "We ended with an understanding that it was the end for now and possibly forever. She knew I was going to move on, and she would never hurt you if I asked her not to." I smiled realizing the words that were behind that, "Marcel, this is the end for you and me. Maybe later on in life, but we can't be together when I still have feelings for other men, and you still love Rebekah." A tear formed in my eyes, I knew it was the right thing to do, but I've been with this girl for months already. "Stay in New Orleans, please. If not as my significant other, then as an ally and friend." She smiled at me, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I have Davina here. It would hurt her if I left, plus where would I go?" I moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on her head, then she turned around and walked away.


	3. Christmas is a Time for Surprises

**So sorry it's late! I ended up sick on Christmas like I am every year! Just my luck, well I hope you like it! Also, in case anyone was confused, heres a few things you should know about this story that differs from the show: Hayley ended up not marrying Jackson obviously. She realized she couldn't marry someone she didn't love. Kol will not be dying. Finn is currently an enemy, but he hasn't been introduced due to the fact that this story's main character is Elena and she is not in good graces wth the Mikealsons just yet. Freya WILL be coming in soon but I will have her save someone other than Rebekah to introduce her. Rebekah may make an appearance later, but not just yet! If you have any other questions, just ask! Hope you enjoy reading, and hope you had a good Christmas!**

x Elena's POV

 _It's been a little over a week since me and Marcel split up. It was for the best, I know it was. That doesn't mean it doesn't suck. At least I still have Davina here, and Marcel is trying to be my friend. It's going well so far, but who knows. The Mikealson's Christmas Party is tonight. It's going to be awkward seeing Elijah…_

 **FLASHBACK – A WEEK AGO.**

x Elena's POV

Apartment searching is so complicated. I want something homey, but not too homey. I want something to be comfortable in, but not too comfortable that will make me want to stay forever. I'm not expecting to stay in New Orleans forever. I would have been long gone if I hadn't bonded with Davina.

I'm walking down the street when I see Elijah across the street. I do not need this today. Marcel and I just broke up yesterday; I do not need any more stress. I turn to walk the opposite way when I hear swoosh. I jump seeing Elijah in front of me smirking, "So, you're going to ignore me?" I smile, "That was the plan, but of course, you ruined it." He chuckled, "We don't have to ignore each other. We kissed, but we shouldn't have. I have Hayley and you have Marcel. We can be friends, if you're up to it." I gave a small smile, "Sure, friends. However, I no longer have Marcel, hence the apartment searching." His eyes widened a bit, "I'm sorry. I'm quite confused why you are still in town then though." I roll my eyes, "I wasn't just in town for Marcel, Elijah. I have Davina here and I can't just leave her. Well, I should be going." I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm. "Elena…" I knew he was about to say something I didn't want to hear. I shook my head, "No, Elijah, stop. Don't say anything. It's not fair to me, you are with Hayley and even though I am no longer with Marcel, you are still not the guy for me. The guy for me is someone who can put me first, and you will never be able to do that. Your family will always be first, and as much as I hate to say it, but Hayley will be too. You love her, you don't love me… I am just a could've-been. Maybe if you had stayed back then, but you didn't. You left, and you took any chance we had with you. Go to Hayley, and just leave me in the friend part of your brain. Goodbye." Elijah let go of my arm and whispered, "Goodbye Elena." It was so quiet, but I heard it due to my vampire hearing.

 **Present Day**

 _At least I am finally without any strings. I am through with Elijah. Damon and Stefan are out of my life. Marcel is… well; I may have some strings attached to me actually. Marcel still checks in on me every day. He says it's dangerous in New Orleans and wants to make sure I'm okay, but I get the message. He's hoping that we find our way back eventually, and maybe we will, who knows what will happen…_

 _I should go get ready for the party. It's time for the worst Christmas of my life…_

I put my journal away and grab my things. I ended up deciding on a red skater dress with a lace collar and black belt. I have black ankle heel booties. I end up leaving my hair in small curls and putting on very little makeup. I grab my purse and phone and walk out the door to head to Davina's to pick her up.

After I picked up Davina, it took us only five minutes to get to the Mikealson's. I sigh and look at Davina, "Well, I guess it's too late to change my mind." Davina giggled. "Well let's go in I guess." We walk in and it seems even grander than the last party. Kol comes up to us as soon as he sees us and gives Davina a kiss on the cheek and whispers that she's beautiful. He looks at me, "Well, Elena, since you are my girl's loved one, I guess I will have to forgive you for killing me." I shake my head, "Kol, you tried cut off my brother's arm. I think it was reasonable to kill you. But, I'll take your forgiveness. Thank you, and don't hurt Davina, or I'll kill you again." I smile at him and see his eyes widen at my threat. I laugh and walk into the crowd.

I look around the room until I see someone I actually know. Klaus, and he's with a blond girl. I listen to their conversation and smile when I hear the concern in Klaus' voice. He cares for her. I can tell. He turns around and notices me standing in the middle of the crowd looking lost. I hear him tell the girl, Camille I think it was, that he will be a minute. I look at him and see him walking towards me. "Elena, you look lost. Do you need help finding Elijah?" I smile, "No. I am not looking for Elijah actually. I am looking for a drink." I see him surprised at my response as a waiter comes by with a bottle. I grab the bottle and compel the waiter to go away. "Well, that wasn't very nice." I chuckle as a take a drink, "You're one to judge. You're like the poster child for bad behavior." He smirks. Suddenly a song plays and the DJ announces for everyone to find a partner neaby. I look around and the closest people to me were Klaus and some guy with a beard. I glance at Klaus and he shrugs and holds out his hand. I grab it walk to the dance floor. I can't believe I'm about to dance with Klaus. This is too weird.

x Klaus' POV

This just had to be a slow song, and I just had to be near Elena out of all people. We aren't talking at all, this is just too awkward. I'm hoping she will just say something so I can give a snarky remark or something. "So, you and the blonde?" That was the opposite of what I had expected her to say. "Her name is Camille, and she is my therapist and close friend. If anything happens to her, I will murder whoever is responsible." She laughs, "Right, because I go around murdering innocent people all the time." I see she took a little offense to what I said, and she resorted to bringing up my past habits. "I guess I should have nothing to worry about when it comes to you." She rolls her eyes, "I would never hurt an innocent… or at least not in my right mind." I look at her with confusion, "Are you making a reference to your time without your emotions?" She nods, "I did some pretty horrible things that I regret now." I realize the song was about to come to an end, "That wasn't you; it was the worst version of you. The good in you outweighs the bad, you shouldn't let those mistakes cloud the great things you have done, or will do."

The song ends and I'm about to walk away when Elena grabs my hand. I look at her and she smiles, "Thanks Klaus. I know you heard what I said that night and I wanted to make sure you know I meant it. I forgive you. You were denied a huge part of who you are, and I understand that now." I was just more confused, "What huge parts of you were you denied?" She smiles, "I bet you forgot all about me being Marcel's secret weapon when you found out it was me…" I realize she was right. Once I seen her, my surprise outweighed my need to find his secret weapon. I also didn't think it was her, but I guess it is. "You should go to Camille, tell her how you feel before it's too late. I made the mistake to wait to tell someone how I felt and look where it got me, miles away from them with no knowledge on whether or not they are okay." I realize she's talking about either Stefan or Damon. I got curious; I always wanted to know who would end up getting the girl. "Well, was it Stefan or Damon? I'm curious even though it turns out that in the end neither of them got you." She smiled, "It was Damon." She turned around and walked away.

I turn around and come face to face with Hayley, "What is she doing here?" I realize she thinks its Katherine. "That was Elena, and she was Marcel's secret girlfriend." She glances towards Elena walking away, "You mean the one that was the you of Mystic Falls?" I look at Hayley and she can tell I'm confused. "Am I the only one who seen it? Everything revolves around you here just as everything revolved around her there. You both were just trying to protect your loved ones. Granted you were more murderous, but still, same intentions." I never saw it that way. I suddenly got the urge to cause a bit of trouble "So you didn't know Elena was in town? That's odd, I would've thought Elijah would have mentioned it you granted their past." Now she was confused, "What past do they have?" I smirk, "He never told you of his feelings for her. Don't take it too hard, he fell for all the doppelgangers. Although there was always something different about Elena." I see the anger in her eyes and turn to walk away. That should start a bit of trouble and provide me with some fun.

x Elijah's POV

Watching them dance made me want to vomit. The way they talked. It seemed as if they were connecting and that was the last thing I wanted. Doppelgangers have a way with falling for two brothers and tearing them apart. Tatia fell for me and Niklaus. Katherine fell for me and Niklaus, and the Salvatore brothers. Elena has already fallen for the Salvatores; I do not need her falling for Niklaus, or the other way around, and driving a wedge between me and my brother. However, the fact that Niklaus still hasn't gone and told Camille that he has feelings for her shows that everything I saw in his eyes were true. It's too late to prevent him to fall for her since I'm pretty sure he's already started. I have to do something to prevent this from going any further. I know just what to do…

I turn away from where I was just watching Camille and head to look for Elena. Then I see Hayley coming towards me. I smile seeing as I haven't seen her in a few days. My smile drops when I realize they look on her face is not happiness, in fact, it is quite the opposite. She looks angry, very angry.

She finally gets to me and pushes me out the back door. "So, you conveniently left out that Elena, your lost love from only a year ago, was here!" My eyes widened, wondering how she found out then it hit me. Niklaus… He must have seen me watching them and knew I was going to do something drastic. Nevertheless, I need to find a solution for this problem. "Hayley, you have nothing to worry about from Elena. In fact, she will be gone in a few days and out of our lives forever." She smacks me, "That doesn't mean your feelings are gone Elijah! You just confirmed everything! How could you? How could you kiss her when you supposedly love me? Did you magically forget that you had feelings for someone else?" Elijah sighed, "Hayley, Elena is from my past. Yes, I had feelings for her and seeing her again made me wonder if I should have made a move back then. However, that doesn't change that I love you. You are my present Hayley." She smiles, "That was nice to finally hear. You know, you've never actually said you loved me." She kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I love you too, just don't kiss her again."

After Hayley walks away I see Elena walk out the back door and into the alley I was standing in. She jumped when she saw me, then became relieved when she realized it was me. I think back to Klaus' first real love, Aurora. I was about to do the same thing to Elena, a girl that I cared about. "Good evening Elena." She smiles, "Sorry to intrude on your alone time, I just needed a break from the party. I saw Marcel and I couldn't take it." I hate myself for what's about to come. I can't stop thinking that I should kiss her one more time… before I never see her again. Well, never see the version of her that forgives so compassionately.

"Elena…" I rush to her and kiss her, one last time. When I pull away, my cheek is met with her hand. I saw that coming, I just couldn't help myself. If I was going to do this, I might as well throw in a last kiss. "How dare you Elijah!" I sigh and look into her eyes, "I'm so sorry about this Elena… but you will not remember that kiss. You will not remember any of this conversation or the fact that you even saw me today. You will also only remember Niklaus as the monster that killed you and many loved ones. You will associate him with nothing other than hate. You have not forgiven him, and you never will. You will stay in town for only a little while longer, then you will leave... forever. Goodbye Elena." As she shut her eyes, I disappeared as if I was ever there.

x Kol's POV

Davina and I were making out in the alley when we heard Hayley and Elijah's altercation. We shut up immediately since we were nosey. After they came to the conclusion that they were corny love birds, Hayley left. We waited and then only about thirty seconds later, Elena came out into the alley. We watched Elijah make a fool of himself, yet again. However, the next part shocked not only Davina, but it shocked me too. I never imagined that Elijah would compel one of the women that is actually willing to give Nik a shot, to do just the opposite. It hit me after Elena went back inside. I turned to Davina, who still looked like she was trying to piece it together, "He thinks she's going to fall for Nik." She looks at me, looking furious, "That doesn't give him the right to do that! I may hate Klaus, but if they're meant to be, you can't mess with that!" Shock is the gift that keeps on giving. I can't believe she just stuck up for Nik and Elena being together possibly. "I can fix this." This is going to cause war in New Orleans. "I've undone compulsion before and I'm going to do it again. I will not let Elijah get away with this!" Elijah just messed up, big time.


	4. The truth will come out, or not

x Elena's POV

I walk back into the party after taking a break from the awkwardness of seeing Marcel. I hate that I have to be in this house, with him. Maybe I should just find Davina and leave. I can't help but feel like I want to leave New Orleans. Disappear forever. I think that's what I'll do. I turn to look around the crowd when I see her and Kol run through the front door. As soon as their eyes meet mine, I see the worry not only in Davina's eyes, but I swear there's a hint of concern in Kol's too. Well, that is weird. I head towards them. When I get to them, someone grabs my arm. I turn to look and find Klaus.

"Elena, I just wanted to thank you for today. Thank you for your forgiveness. Maybe we can start over after this?" What the heck? I yank my arm away. "What forgiveness Klaus? How on Earth could I ever forgive you? You're a monster, nothing more. I hope I never see you again after tonight." Klaus looks shocked to say the least. I think I can even see his eyes watering. I just turn and leave. The nerve on that guy…

x Davina's POV

That was a shocking altercation. I guess Elijah was right to worry. It looks like Klaus was starting to care for. Klaus looks like he's about to cry. I turn to him, even though I loathe him, "She's not herself Klaus. Give me a little while, I'll fix her. Then I'll send her to explain." He looks at me confused, his eyes hardening. "What would there be to explain? Obviously she's just as manipulative as the previous doppelgangers. I hope she leaves and I never see her again. Very few people can talk to me like that and live, she should consider herself lucky." He turns around and walks away. So I turn to Kol, "Let's go after her and get this done." We leave the compound and run after Elena, praying that she didn't disappear already like Elijah compelled her too.

x Klaus' POV

That doppelganger better by lucky she's even alive after talking to me like that. The irony was just too much. Aurora had the same tone when she said almost the same thing. Pure disgust was in both of their voices as they had said those cruel things to me. How could I have been so blind? Elena was just like Katerina and Tatia. They would never be able to love me, it would always be Elijah because he's the perfect brother. Never makes any mistakes, other than killing Tatia of course. I had felt stronger for Elena than he had felt for the past doppelgangers in that one moment. She better not show her face again.

x Elena's POV

I got to my apartment and starting packing immediately. I know I was going to stay in town for Davina but my hatred for Klaus is just too much. Just as I'm finishing packing, Davina and Kol rush into my apartment. I see the worry still in their eyes, but it turns to relief when they see me. "Why he really did a number on you love." I roll my eyes at Kol not knowing what he is even talking about. The only thing I can think he's talking about is the things Klaus has done to me. "He killed my aunt, Tyler's mom, and me for god's sake! Can you guys blame me for wanting to get out of this damn town?! He has the audacity to think I could ever forgive him! He's a monster, he deserves to die, not be forgiven!" Kol shakes his head, "Doesn't it feel weird to have all this hatred for him all of a sudden? I mean, you've been in town for over a week since you found out he was here. Why didn't you leave immediately is you hated him so much?" I stop and look at Kol. He has a point. Why haven't I left yet? I can't remember. "And I was talking about Elijah. Elijah did a number on you." Well, now I'm even more confused.

I glance at Davina and she gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll fix it Elena." I nod, putting all my trust in her. It's weird how I trust her more than anyone already. She just reminds me so much of me. Broken. My head starts throbbing and I fall to the ground grabbing it and screaming. "It's okay Elena, I'm helping you." I glance up at Davina and decide to find out what her and Kol are talking about.

 **An hour later** , I wake up and see Kol and Davina are still there. I look around and can tell I'm on my bed. I groan, getting their attention. "Elena!" They both say, looking relieve to see that I'm awake. "How long have I been out?" "It's been an hour Elena." I close my eyes for a second as everything rushes back. Elijah, the alley, the dance, Klaus… oh my god. "How could he?" My eyes start to tear up. I can't believe Elijah compelled me to leave town, and to hate Klaus. He was that worried that I may actually have feelings for Klaus. It worries me too, but I would NEVER compel feelings away. I stand up, "I have to go have a talk with a certain Original. Thanks Davina, and thanks Kol…" They stand up immediately and stop me before I walk out of the door, "Hold up darling, you said some pretty brutal things to Nik tonight. You need to be careful and you should probably bring back up just in case." I nod, remembering the altercation all too well. "Was he about to cry?" They nod, "I think he was," replies Davina. We walk out the door and head towards the compound, ready for a fight.

I walk through the doors and it's empty. Looks like the party ended early. Klaus screams, "The party is over!" He peeks over the balcony and sees me. He growls, "You have some nerve." He's about to attack when I left my hand and throw him against the wall. "Klaus, you don't stand a chance against me. My magic is tainted with vampire blood and doppelganger blood. I'm stronger than you could ever imagine." He looks at me, eyes widened. That's when Elijah comes in, "Elena, put him down!" I smile, it's time for the real action.

"There's the Mikealson I'm looking for!" I drop Klaus and turn to Elijah. He looks worried. "You have some nerve Elijah." He puts together the pieces when he sees Davina grinning. "No, you didn't Davina." She nods and gives him a proud smirk, "I was not going to let you get away with it. She's my closest friend." I glance at Klaus who looks concerned as to what was coming. "I can't believe you could do that to me when you claim that you care about me! I would never compel someone I cared about to up and leave town forever and to get rid of the one thing, that you knew may I add, that I treasure most about myself!" He starts to move closer and my anger hits a point where I can't control myself. I scream and lift my arms and push him backwards, breaking all the windows in the compound.

When Elijah gets back up, he looks at me with shock, "You have magic? How could I compel you then?" I can't believe that's all he has to say. "That's all you have to say to me? If you must know, I'm a special kind of traveler. I don't need others to do magic and I'm much more powerful than any witch that you have seen so don't bother to make any move against me. My power is at full right now due to my anger towards you." He looks hurt, "I would never hurt you." I chuckle not being able to hold back my tears, "Oh really? You don't think it hurt to find out that someone I trust betrayed me? And what? You don't mind hurting your brother?!" I look at Klaus and see he is still confused, "Come here Klaus, I'll show you." Elijah gasps, "No Elena, please don't." Klaus stands up and walks towards me. I turn to Elijah and whisper something, making him not be able to move. "You deserve this Elijah." I take Klaus' hands and let him in my mind. We end up in the alley watching my memory of what happened. I watch as Klaus' eyes start to water again taking in the betrayal.

When it's over, we come back to real life. My magic was spiraling out of control, I could feel it. I didn't want to say anything. I was hoping I could calm down, but I kept getting angrier looking at Elijah. I undo the spell I put on Elijah and see tears in his eyes. "You did the same thing to Aurora." I turn my head, confused as to what Klaus just said. Elijah sighs, "I was going to tell you eventually Niklaus. I was angry, and I wanted to punish you for killing mother." Klaus closes his eyes and when he opens them, they look emotionless. "You're the reason I am who I am. She is the reason I stopped giving a damn! She broke my heart, and it's because you made her!" I realize this is ten times worse than I thought it was as soon as I heard him say someone broke his heart. "And now you were going to just let me close myself off again! If she had not come back, I would have been left wondered what is wrong with me! I thought I was unforgivable." He glances at me, and I see a glimpse of hope in his eyes. He turns back to Elijah, "You need to le-" He's cut off by me screaming and falling to the ground. The last thing I remember is Klaus rushing to me while I drift into darkness.

x Klaus' POV

What just happened? I look up at Davina, "What's wrong with her?!" She looks just as worried as I am, "Her emotions took the best of her. I've told her countless times, she can't be angry and do magic! She usually warns me and I can help her calm down before anything happens!" I see her look at Elijah with fury in her eyes, "This is your fault!" She lifts her fingers and throws him across the room. "You made her so angry that she didn't care about her wellbeing anymore! If she dies, it's on you!" Elijah stays on the ground in defeat, "I never wanted any of this to happen… I didn't want to see her get hurt. Niklaus, everyone you care about ends up broken."

I pick Elena up and start to head up the stairs, hoping that all she needs is rest, "You should go Elijah. When she wakes, you probably won't be the first thing she wants to see." Elijah sighs and nods, "Can you at least call and let me know she's okay?" I turn to look at my brother. I don't know how I will ever be able to forgive him for this, but I know he cares for Elena. I nod and start continuing up the stairs.

I can't stop playing back what my brother said to me. He was right, everyone that I care about ends up hurt, or worse. I can't risk it. I know what I have to do. I may be angry at my brother, but he loves Elena. He had the right idea, but he went too far. I glance at Davina knowing I will have to get her on board. I stand up, "Davina, can I have a minute?" She shrugs and walks out of the room while I follow, leaving Kol watching after Elena.

"What is it Klaus?" It looks like she notices the conflicted expression on my face. "You can't possibly be angry! Did you want her to forget that she had forgiven you?" I sighed, "No. I would like her to remember that she forgave me. However, I don't think she needs to remember the conversation we had during the dance. I think she will be better off, only remembering she forgave me. I know her, if she cares for me as I'm guessing she might considering Elijah's decision, then she will risk her life continuously for me. I can't have her doing that…" I see her nod, "I understand Klaus, but what happens when she begins having feelings for you again? You can't keep compelling her. What if you guys are meant to be together?" I never thought about this. "How about this then: I compel her this one time. If she winds up having feelings for me again, then we'll take it from there. If not though, at least she won't be somebody who's willing to throw themselves in the line of fire for me." She nods, "I guess, if that's what you want." I nod, "We should also make her forget Elijah did that too then." She gasps, "But she needs to know he betrayed her! What happens when she goes back to being all about him?!" I shrug, "He doesn't deserve her hatred. Besides, if they're meant to be, they'll find a way anyways." She sighs, "Okay then." She turns to walk out the door and turns back to me, "I hope you won't regret this Klaus." I sigh, hoping I wouldn't either.


	5. Unexpected friends

_**Im so Sorry for the long wait! I know this chapter isn't very long, next one will be longer I promise! Hopefully it will be up sometime this week! Enjoy :)**_

x Klaus' POV

I glance at my phone debating if I should hit the call button. He needs to know about this, but then again, he doesn't deserve to know. I hover my finger for a bit longer until I give in. It takes him around five seconds to answer the phone. "Niklaus, this is surprise." I shake my head even though he can't see it. He's smug, even after all he did. "Meet me at the compound, there's something we need to discuss." Elijah quickly hangs up and I smirk knowing he probably thinks he's coming here for a fight.

Ten minutes later, I hear Elijah enter. I nod my head at Davina, letting her know he was here. I begin to walk towards where Elijah waits for me and I hear Davina let Kol know she'll be quick. It's weird to think that Davina is actually with a Mikealson. I thought she would always hate us. I finally see Elijah, and beside him is Hayley. Well, this is a surprise for me. "Well, you brought your girlfriend." Elijah chuckled, "She insisted she come." I slowly nod and feel Davina standing next to me finally. "Alright, let's get straight down to business."

Elijah is tense, I can feel it from across the room. "Elijah, loosen up. I didn't ask you here for revenge. I asked you here to discuss the conclusion the little witch and I have come up with regarding Elena." I see Hayley roll her eyes, well she is definitely not Elena's biggest fan. Elijah looks at me questioningly. "What conclusion?"

I sigh, "You weren't completely wrong. I mean, of course you took it too far, which we will discuss later in private, but you were right about her safety." I can see his confusion is only growing. "Elena is well known for trying to sacrifice herself for the people she cares about, so if you are correct about her feelings for me, then I will be one of those people she tries to protect. However, our enemies are far too strong and considering she's a doppelganger with magic, I'm sure she would be the perfect target to get to me, I mean us." Elijah nods, "So what are you going to do?" I glance at Davina giving her the queue that's it's her time to speak.

x Davina's POV

"Klaus will compel her to forget about their dance. She will know that she forgives him, but the feeling that grew during that dance will be forgotten. She will have a choice in whether she stays or goes. Also, she will not remember you compelled her, Elijah." I see hope glisten in Elijah's eyes as I say that. "However, this will be the only time we compel her, you understand? If she winds up having feelings for Klaus again, we let it be."

I see Klaus walk back inside of his home towards Elena's room. "She'll just wind up in danger if she has feelings for Niklaus." I smile, "She's in danger being in this city. We can't just keep compelling her Elijah! It's not right! Who knows, maybe Klaus and Elena are meant to be together. We can't stop it forever. Fate will be fate." Elijah gives me a small nod and walks away. Well, I have a feeling he's going to be a bit of a problem still.

I glance at Hayley who looks somewhat confused. "Hayley, are you okay?" She nods and smiles, "I just wasn't aware of the fact that Elena had feelings for Klaus." I piece together what she's thinking and sigh, "She does, or did… but Elijah loves her too." I see the tears forming. I knew I just confirmed the worries that she was having, and I knew Elijah would be furious with me, but she deserved to know. I give Hayley a hug and turn to head towards the room.

x Klaus' POV

As I enter the room, I see Elena sitting up talking with Kol. They're laughing. Why did it take this long for me to see how different she was from Tatia and Katerina. She glanced towards where I was standing and she gave me a small smile. "Kol, will you give us a minute," she asks. Kol nods and mouths good luck to me as he leaves the room. I walk and stand in front of the dresser. "Thank god you're okay." She smiles, "Of course I am, I have survived a lot worse." I realize that most of what she was referring to, was my doing. How can she see any good in me when I've done nothing but ruin her life?

"Elena, I have to do something." She looks up at me with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" I sigh, "You will become a target to anyone who wants to hurt me if you care for me." I can see she's putting everything together. "No, Klaus, you can't do that!" She gets up from the bed and walks to me. "Elena, stop. You can't care about me! I will be the death of you!" She smirked, "You already were the death of me technically." I roll my eyes and try to walk away when I feel her grab one of my hands and place the other on my cheek. "Why are you going to push me away?" When she seen that I wasn't going to answer, her face hardened, "I will find out, and I will never forgive you." I stare into her eyes and contemplate what I'm about to do. I made up my mind, I have to do this. "I'm sorry Elena, but that's a chance I will have to take." I see tears form in her eyes. "You will not remember our dance, you will not remember that you started feeling anything towards me. You may have forgiven me, but you don't feel anything else for me. You will forget about what Elijah did to you. You left the party early, and went home. I'm so sorry…" I close my eyes and leave the room. I can't even see her face.

x Elena's POV

I'm sitting on the bed when Kol walks in. I stand up and smile, "Thank you." He shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing." I roll my eyes and then go back to the smile I had on before, "If you hadn't given me that vervain, my memories would be gone." He finally looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile, "I know my brother does horrid things, and he thinks that he's protecting you, but what is really going to protect you is your memories, and your power. Be careful, and don't tell them what I did." I nod and give him a hug, "I'm sorry I killed you." He starts laughing, "Don't worry, I'll get my revenge." I playfully push him, "Okay. We'll see. I'm going to head home, see you later."


	6. New Outlooks

_Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I have another story going currently that is a crossover between the vampire diaries and teen wolf! Check it out if it sounds like something that you may like! :)_

x Klaus' POV

I'm walk into the cemetery. I'm determined to kill Finn, even if I have to fight all of the waitches of New Orleans. I can hear footsteps so I vamp speed towards to source. Sure enough, Finn stands right in front of me. "Well, if it isn't the pretend witch I'm searching for." I see him jump a bit, and turn to face me. A smirk is planted on my face, but he remains calm. "You know, for someone who lost his main source of power and about to meet death, you do seem rather calm." He glances behind me then looks at me, "You can kill me, but it won't change the fact that you're a monster. You're going to bring your child nothing but tragedy. All the enemies you've made will follow her forever. Even after someone finally puts you down."

I rush forward and throw him against a wall, "You don't get to speak of my daughter." He chuckles, "She is my niece so I think I can speak of her." I pick him up, punch him once, and then throw him into another wall. "She's your niece, and she's innocent. Yet, you would still try to kill her just to spite me." I see a hint of self-disappointment in his eyes. "You call me a monster, but I would never harm a child. At least not intentionally." As I was about to end him, I hear someone standing behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a girl. She glances at Finn and I see worry in her eyes. "It seems you've made a friend Finn, guess that means I have to kill her too."

She steps around me and walks up to Finn. She takes his arm and begins to whisper words. "What do you think you're doing," I scream. I notice her necklace is lighting up and see Finn slowly falling asleep. Then I hear her whisper something that surprises me. "Don't worry brother, I won't let him hurt you. I love you Finn." I stand there, confused out of my mind, staring at this girl who just referred to herself as Finn's sister. Then I see that Finn has left Vincent's body and the girl put him to sleep. "Where is Finn? And how stupid can a person be to stop me from killing someone? And who the hell are you?"

She stands up and there's a small smile on her face, "Finn is safe. I wish he was still here, but at least he won't be killed by someone of his own blood. Family shouldn't hurt each other and I hope I don't have to hurt you." I let out a chuckle, "You hurt me? I think you may be a bit confused sweetheart. I will enjoy ripping you to shreds once you answer my last question. Who are you?" She gives me another smile and I can't help but feel it looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I've seen it before. "I was born over a thousand years ago. My mother gave me away at the age of five to her sister because of some deal. You may be wondering how I'm even alive if I was born so long ago and the answer to that is that the women who has raised me decided to place a spell on us. It keeps me asleep for a century and then after the century I get to live for one year before being put back to sleep. I also can't be killed, in case you have any ideas Niklaus."

I am a bit surprised she knows my name to be honest but I guess everyone knows who I am by now. "As fun as listening to that story was, I'm getting bored and angrier. Tell me your name, why you are here, and how you know Finn." She lets out a laugh, "I came to New Orleans to meet my family. Finn is my little brother. I'm sure mother has told you of me. However, I wouldn't put it past her not too, I mean, she did just hand me off to aunt Dahlia." Well, now I know where I've seen that smile. "Freya."

 _-A WEEK LATER-_

It's been a week since I found out Freya was still alive. She claims she wants to help, but I don't trust her fully yet. However, she will come in handy so I decide to give her a chance. Elijah has already accepted her into our family, and Hayley seems to like her. Kol and her clicked, however, it turns out she was his date to a party a hundred years ago.

x Elena's POV

It's been a week since everything happened, so I decided to go visit Davina to see if she was aware of what Klaus attempted to do to me. I hope she wasn't considering she was angry that Elijah did it to me. I don't get it, Elijah does it and all hell breaks loose, but Klaus gets a free pass? It's not right. How could he say he cares about me and then take away my memories? Even if he thought it was best to protect me, it should be my choice. It's Damon and Stefan all over again…

I walk up the attack steps. I knock on the door, and Davina answers a moment later. "Hey Elena." I walk in and look around, "Remind me why you are still living in an attic?" She laughs, "I guess I'm just used to it. Did you really come here to criticize where I live?" I sit on her bed and look at her, "No. Actually, I came here to discuss Elijah and my anger towards him." Her eyes widen a bit, and I see confusion written all over her face. She knows… "What about Elijah?" I smirk, "Why the fact he kissed me of course. What else would I be angry about?" I see guilt in her eyes, but she made her choice. Just as I was about to respond, Kol comes barging in.

"Davina, I sure hope you're ready!" Then he sees me… He stops dead in his tracks and glances at Davina then back at me. "Elena, will you be joining me and Davina at Nik's party honoring the witches?" I smirk at Kol and look at Davina, "I wasn't aware I was invited." Davina gives me a small smile, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to be near Klaus or Elijah." I laugh and notice how tense Kol is currently. He's probably terrified I'll spill the beans, but if he hadn't told Davina then I won't. Turns out Kol is the only one who respects my own decisions. "Well, I would rather spend the day away from any of the Mikealson's," I smile, "Other than you of course Kol. However, if it is to honor the witches, how can I pass it up? I'll meet you guys there. I need to get ready." I stand up and walk towards the door taking note of what Davina's and Kol are wearing to know what kind of event it is.

x Klaus' POV

"As much as I enjoyed your company last night love, you need to go. I have a party to attend to." I glance towards the witch on my bed, Claire I believe her name is. "I will be attending the party too actually. I thought I could be your plus one." I contemplate it, I have no one else to take. I can't take Cami due to my newly discovered feelings for Elena, and I can't take Elena because at the moment she still can't stand me. I already regret taking her memories, but it was the right things to do. "I guess a plus one wouldn't hurt. However, you better not make me look bad, otherwise I'll have to remove your head from your body love." She laughs, "Again with your threats Klaus. I told you my loyalty is to you, and with that being said, I have no intentions of making you look bad." I simply nod and she heads to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later, the party had just begun. I take Claire's arm in mine and begin to introduce our guests. I spot Kol and Davina and head towards them, "Glad to see you made it Kol. Davina, you look lovely." She rolls her eyes and glances behind her. "You coming?" I look at what she's looking at and my heart skips a beat when I see Elena. I hadn't expected her to be here. She walks towards us and smiles at Davina and Kol. She looks at me and gives me a small smile, "Klaus." I pull myself from my mind before I could make a fool of myself. "Elena, I wasn't aware you were going to be attending." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well, I wasn't planning on coming since I hadn't received an invitation. However, when Kol mentioned it, I knew I just couldn't miss it. Who's this?" She glances towards Claire.

"Right, my apologizes. Elena, Kol, Davina, this is Claire. Claire meet Elena, Davina, and my brother Kol." Claire smiles as she shakes Elena's hand. Her smile falls a little when she first touches Elena but I decide not to punch much thought into it. Perhaps she can since the vampirism. "Well, enjoy the festivities. Claire and I have other business to attend to." I leave the three and take a quick glance towards Elena and see her watching Elijah…

x Elena's POV

"Hey I'm going to go dance, one of you want to join me?" Davina shakes her head giving the excuse that she needs to speak to one of her friends. I glance at Kol and he shrugs, "Why not?" We head to the dance floor and I hear him whisper a spell. "What was that? Is this your revenge?" He laughs, "No. I made it to where no one can hear us unless they're right next to us that is." I smile and look in the crowd. Elijah's with talking to Marcel, and Klaus is with Claire but he keeps glanced towards me and Kol.

"Good idea, so you never told Davina what you did?" He shakes his head, "She was part of the decision making process. She went along with it just like the rest of them." I nod my head, "Yeah, I figured that out earlier. You looked like you were going to pee in your pants when you saw me!" He chuckles, "Well, I wasn't sure if you told her what I did. She'd be furious if she found out what I did." I glance at Davina, she was talking with a girl who looked her age.

"I said I wanted no one to know, and that included her if she was in on their little decision. So, there's something I have been meaning to ask you." He raised his eyebrows towards me gesturing me to go on. "I'm sure you're aware Davina has been helping me with my magic. However, I'm not making much progress. Plus, it takes over when I'm angry. I know you are kind of a magic expert so I was wondering if you'd want to help me." He gives me a smile, a genuine one at that. "Of course I'll help you Elena."

I smile, "So how are you and Davina?" He sighs and looks at Davina, "Honestly, watching the way she so easily agreed to them compelling you has me thinking I was wrong about her." I raise my eyebrows, "Don't let what she did to me affect your relationship." He gives me a small smile, "What kind of person is she if she let someone take away someone's memories even though they were supposedly her friend?" I sigh knowing I can't argue with that. I didn't want to come between them though. Whereas Davina may have made a mistake, I still cared about her. I was about to respond when he begins talking, "Besides, she treats my family as if they're complete monsters." I glance towards Klaus, then at Elijah, "They're not monsters. They make mistakes, horrible mistakes, but I don't believe they're monsters. Anyone who can care about another person is not a monster. I'm sure Davina feels the same." He looks me in the eyes and sighs, "I'm not so sure about that." Before I could respond, I notice Klaus coming towards us, "Incoming hybrid." Kol chuckles.

"You two look like you're having a blast." I glance at Kol who's smirking at his brother and decide to answer, "Well, not all of the Mikealson's turn out to be complete asses." Klaus flinched a bit, he had not expected that. I smile at Kol and pull away, "Thanks for the dance Kol, I must go find Elijah now." I glance at Klaus and see a hint of jealousy and sadness wash over his face. I turn and head towards the bar. I need a drink.

x Kol's POV

Elena has fire. Petrova's are known for their fire, but Elena's is different. If only I could have recorded Nik's reaction when she mentioned having to go find Elijah. "Well Nik, looks like you guys drove her straight into Elijah's arms." He growled towards me and took a step closer. "Why did you put a spell to prevent others from listening?" I smirk, "Why were you trying to listen? You already compelled the poor girl's memories, can't you at least give her some privacy?" Nik took a step back, "I didn't want to compel her. I didn't have a choice." I was getting aggravated of this whole not having a choice bullcrap. I took a step closer, "You always have a choice Nik, you just happen to usually choose wrong."

I turn and walk towards the bar and see that Elena was listening to us. She sent me a smile making sure Nik wasn't looking and downed her drink. I looked around to find Davina and finally found her talking to Freya. I begin to make my way towards her when the lights go out.

x Klaus' POV

The chaos broke out as the lights went out. When they turned back on there was hundreds of werewolves and a couple of witches that had stakes pointed at every vampire's hearts. I looked around and seen Claire holding a stake pointed towards someone's heart. Of course, that someone happened to be Elena. She sent me a smirk and pressed the stake in a bit. I growled and she pulled it out but kept it close enough to where she could stake her if I made a move.

Davina began to mumble something but was shocked when she seen her magic wasn't working. A witch stepped forward and glanced towards the witches who seemed to be confused, and I guess were unaware of what was happening. "You can't use your magic. We made it to where witches can't perform spells, other than us of course." Elijah joins me and sees Elena being held, "What do you want?" A werewolf chuckled, "We want to give you a message. This is only a quarter of us, whereas this is most of your vampire and witch army. We kill them, and then we will kill you." I laugh, "And how do you suppose you will kill us?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." I tense when I hear Claire speak. "I will be sure to kill you slowly and painfully for this love." She smirks, "Not if we kill you first. However, I guess I'll have to start with this one." Elena looks at me and Elijah then towards Kol and Davina. Marcel steps forward, "You kill her and you will regret it." Claire laughs as she pulls Elena to face her with the stake still pointed at her heart. "Too bad your magic can't help you here witch. I take it you're a heretic, so I took it upon myself to make sure any type of witch magic can't be used."

I take a step towards them, ready to pounce at Claire if she even moves any further. "Now Niklaus, if you make one move, I'll be sure to end her painfully."

Claire looks Elena in the eyes, "You should've left a long time ago. Once we figured out you were a weakness to Marcel, we knew you would be the perfect leverage. Imagine our surprise though when we find out the Originals care about you too." Elena laughs, "You know, I think staying was the best decision I've ever made." Claire raised her eyebrows towards Elena. I glanced at Kol who had a smirk on his face. Elena moved herself closer to Claire, pushing the stake a little bit inside of her. "I'm not a witch. I'm a traveler." Claire's eyes widened as Elena took the moment of shock to grab the stake. She raised her arms and muttered something. All the werewolves and witches that were holding hostages fell to the ground, unconscious, except Claire.

She glanced towards me and Elijah seeing the shock and proudness washing over our face and sent us a smirk. "Now, you. I suppose I could let Klaus kill you, however, where's the fun in that?" She snapped the witch's neck and turned around. I stand there in shock for a second and glance at Kol, "You knew that she could use magic didn't you? That's why you had a smirk planted on your face the whole time." Kol nodded, "You can't block traveler magic. It's natural usually, however, in Elena's case. Her vampire blood and doppelganger blood makes it more powerful, and darker. I hoped Elena would catch on, glad you did darling."

x Elena's POV

I glanced towards the bodies lying on the floor. "They'll wake up eventually. Why don't you get rid of them before that happens since I'm sure I'll be the first one killed if they get another chance?" I pointed my suggestion towards Klaus who simply nodded and told Elijah to help him. Davina ran to me and pulled me into a hug, "I thought she was going to kill you!" I pulled away from Davina and smiled, "I have survived through a lot worse than that." I take a step towards Kol who immediately pulls me in for a hug. "Thank god you're not a bloody idiot!" I laugh and smack him on the arm as I pull away, "Your welcome for saving your ass! They would've killed you too!" He chuckled and I see Marcel standing off behind them.

I walk to Marcel and a small smile appears on his face, "I'm happy you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if she had killed you." I smile, "I'm okay Marcel. I can take care of myself, but thanks for trying." He sighed, "She could've killed you Elena. Had it not been for your magic, she would've staked you before any of us could stop her." I glanced at the floor knowing he was right. They wouldn't have been able to stop her. I was once again, close to death. "Let's just be happy I'm okay, okay?" He nods and pulls me into a hug. I can't help but wonder if we'll find our way back to each other…

I realize something as I pull away, "How were they going to kill Klaus?" That got Klaus' and Elijah's attention. I turned to face them. "They said they had a way, and I doubt that way was in that group of people… so where was it?" Hayley and a girl run into the compound. Hayley runs straight to Elijah saying, "Thanks god you're okay! I was so worried they were going to get away with it!" The other glanced at the bodies that were still on the floor, "I thought they blocked magic? I couldn't do it." Klaus smirked and glanced at me, "Well, Elena here is a traveler, not a witch. Therefore, her magic was not blocked."

I looked at the girl, "Who are you exactly?" Kol stepped towards me and put his arm around me, "Elena, this is Freya, our long lost older sister. Freya, this is Elena, a vampire traveler." Freya nodded, "So you were Marcel's secret weapon?" I glanced back to Marcel, I still hated knowing I was called his secret weapon instead of his girlfriend. "Technically, I guess I was. However, I would much prefer not being called a secret weapon. I am a person." She smiles at me and looks towards Klaus and Elijah, "I like her."

x Klaus' POV

I hate that I compelled her. She just saved all of us and we are still lying to her. All of us besides Marcel and Freya that is. I'm not sure Marcel even knows of the mess we've created. Perhaps it's better if he doesn't. He would agree with Kol, she deserved to make her own choices. I knew that, but still, she was just targeted because she was cared for. He couldn't have her willingly sacrificing herself for them. "I'm going to finish putting these bodies in the back."

Marcel, Davina, Hayley, and Elijah decided to retreat for some drinks upstairs while Kol and Elena were talking in the yard. Elena glances towards me and her face turns from joy to worry in the matter of a second. "Klaus!" I look at her confused, "What?" I hear the others come back quickly, hearing Elena's scream. Before she can answer she speeds towards me as I hear Kol scream, "Behind you!" I turn and a man is there about to stake me with a white oak stake. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the pain I'm about to feel in a second and hear Kol scream, "Elena!" I open my eyes and see the man with his neck snapped in front of Elena. I sigh in relief and Elena turns to face me. My relief is short lived as I see the stake in her. "Klaus…"

 _Who should I have Elena end up with? I was sure who I wanted her to be with in the beginning but I'm not so sure anymore! Comment and leave your ideas and suggestions as to who she should end up with!_


	7. This is not goodbye

_**Someone commented mentioning if I was going to bring in the season 3 storyline. The answer is yes, I'm planning on it. I will be using pretty much the same storylines, however, I will change up a lot of details, and I may introduce new storylines such as the problem they're facing in this chapter.**_

x Elena's POV

I can feel the stake pressing against my heart. They missed, and I can't help but think it was on purpose. I turn around after snapping the man's neck. Klaus' eyes meet mine and are filled with admiration. However, when he notices the stake in me, his expression changes to pure panic. I fall into his arms and he carries me to the couch in the other room. "It missed my heart…" I hear sighs of relief being let out by everyone. I begin to cough and can feel there's something wrong.

Elijah and Marcel are kneeling beside Klaus as he pulls the stake out of me. I glance towards the doorway where Freya and Hayley are standing, with obvious traces of worry on their faces. Kol is standing not too far, his eyes trained on me while Davina has tears in her eyes. "Kol…" Kol rushes to me pushing through Elijah and Marcel. "Elena, I'm here." I begin to feel myself growing tired. "There's something wrong. The stake… it didn't kill me, but it did something…" Klaus and Elijah glance at each other, then at Kol, confused as to what I could mean.

Kol grabs the stake from Klaus and begins to examine it. "This isn't white oak." Elijah looks at it, "Then what is it?" Kol shrugged, "I don't know… but it wouldn't have killed you Nik. It seems it was spelled."

"One point to Kol." We all looked at the doorway, as we heard an unfamiliar voice. Hayley and Freya jumped, and Freya backed away with fear. "Dahlia…" Klaus stood up and walked towards Dahlia, "The great Dahlia." He attempted to walk out of the door to get to her and was stopped by a barrier spell. "Well, it seems someone is hiding behind their magic. What spell did you put on this stake?" She let out a sinister laugh, "It's a sleeping spell. The same one I and Freya are put under but there is a tad bit of a difference. I didn't include the immortality."

She glanced at Freya, "My sweet Freya, how dare you betray me." Freya took a step forward, "Undo the spell Dahlia." Dahlia looked past us and at Elena, "I can't do that. You see, I was really hoping the stake would be put in Niklaus. However, Elena isn't too bad of a replacement seeing as she was probably the biggest threat against my cause."

I begin to cough as Elijah caresses my cheeks. "Elena, you're going to be okay. We'll fix this." Dahlia laughed, "You can't fix it. She'll be asleep in the matter of minutes now. It would be best to say your goodbyes. She'll be asleep for one hundred years that is if she survives." Elijah growls and rushes to the door, "Why? Why did you do this?" She glanced towards Hayley then at Klaus, "I want the child." Klaus attempts to break through the barrier but gets thrown back, "She died." Dahlia sent him a smirk, "No. She didn't. I feel her, but I can't track her. If I don't get her, I will kill every single one of you to get to her. You're biggest asset is about to go to sleep for a while, so you won't be strong enough to defeat me. You can try to break the spell, but by that time, I will have won already. So I will leave you to say your goodbyes, it may be your last."

I groan as the attention is all brought back to me. I glance at Elijah who's the closest to me, "Who was she? What child does she want?" Elijah looked at Freya who came into my sight again, "That was our aunt Dahlia. She made a deal with our beloved mother one thousand years ago. Our mother promised her the first born of each Mikaelson generation which got her me. Now she's come to collect Niklaus' child." I nod, I didn't need the whole story. I wasn't going to need it seeing as I was going to be put to sleep. "Well, I guess we should say goodbye then…"

The barrier was dropped and Kol casted the secrecy spell again so everyone had their privacy saying goodbye. Davina was trying to keep me awake longer so everyone had a turn. She said I had around fifteen minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Hayley and Freya simply said they'll try to protect everyone, and they'll try to find a way to save me. Next was Marcel.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." I give him a small smile, "This wasn't your fault Marcel. It was mine. I was the one who decided to step in front of that stake. This is on me." He sighed, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have stayed in this city. I shouldn't have let you get that close to me..." I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, "Marcel, getting to know you was one of the best decisions in my life. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. You're understanding and you care so much for people. You're so compassionate. Please, don't blame yourself for this. This is on me, I choose to stay. Not only for you, but for Davina, Elijah, Kol, Klaus… I decided to stay for everyone. I needed this. I'm just sorry that we ended the way we did. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to do that Marcel." Marcel had tears in his eyes, and a small smile on his lips. "Elena, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I understand you had a life before me that you never got closure on." I glance at the clock, I've got eleven minutes left. "Stay alive for me, well you? I am hoping to see you in a hundred years. Be happy Marcel. Don't waste your time feeling guilty for something you had no control over." A tear rolled down Marcel's cheek as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against mine. "Just in case I never get the chance again, goodbye Elena. See you in a hundred years hopefully…" He stands up and walks out the door.

Kol came in next. He kneels beside the bed, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Hopefully I find a way to return to my original body. If not though, I believe this will be the last time I see you." I sigh as tears begin to form in my eyes again, "Kol, I'm so sorry for last year." He shushes me, "Elena, don't sweat it. I forgive you. You were protecting your family, just as you protected mine. You protect the people who matter to you, that's what makes you, well, you." I smile, "I would've done the same for you." He leans forward and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I will try to find a way to wake you up, I promise." I smile, "I believe everyone will. However, if it comes down to me or any of you guys, I need you to let me go…" He looks up me with confusion in his eyes, "Elena…" I shake my head, "No. Kol, you have to promise me. Don't put me as a priority. Klaus' daughter needs to be protected. I can wait. Don't let them put me first either. I know Klaus will try to save me and his daughter, but that will only cause you guys to lose. Don't let him do that." He sighed, "Okay Elena… but I'm not going to give up." I smile and hear footsteps approaching, "I guess someone's a bit inpatient."

Kol lets out a small laugh and looks towards the door as Davina and Klaus barge in. "You know, my time wasn't over." Davina rushed to my side with a smile on her face. "I have an idea!" I shake my head, "No. Don't waste our time trying to come up with ways around this." Klaus walks to the edge on the couch, "Elena, listen to her. It'll keep you awake and able to help us break the curse put on you while defeating Dahlia." I glance towards Davina with eyebrows raised ushering her to go on.

"Well, you're a traveler which means you to put yourself in someone else's body." I shake my head, "No way am I going to take some random person's body. I can't steal someone's life like that." Davina shakes her head, "That's it! It won't be a random person. It can't be. Dahlia will realize if someone random starts helping us and she will put it together that you're still awake. You will passenger yourself in me Elena. While we fight Dahlia, we can search for a way around the sleeping curse. Not only for you, but for Freya too. If anything, once Dahlia dies, it will undo. We can kill her, but we'll need you. There's a reason she didn't mind that you got staked instead of Klaus. We need to find that reason out!"

Kol stands up and looks at me, "You have to do it." I look at Davina, "Are you sure it'll work? And why would you want to allow me to take over your body?" Davina smiled seeing as I was giving in, "You won't have control all the time. Only some of it, besides, I need you. You're the closest thing I have to a sister and I can't lose you." I sigh and glance at Klaus who hasn't taken his eyes off me since he walked in. "You'll have to do the spell. Place your soul in my body. However, I'll be able to see into your mind when I do the spell, are you okay with that?"

I nod then glance at Kol, "Well, there's probably something you should know then…" I sit up on the couch and Kol takes a seat next to me. "I know about the compulsion." I looked at Klaus and watched as his eyes widened in shock, "How is that possible?" I glanced back at Kol and they put it together. "Really Kol? You went behind my back and gave her vervain so that Klaus' compulsion wouldn't work?" Kol stood up and walked towards Davina, "You never should have agreed to allow him to compel her in the first place! What kind of "sister" would allow their sister's memories to be erased? Who bloody cares if she cares for Klaus? She wouldn't have let him die either way! Despite her problems with any of us, she would have jumped in front of that stake either way!" Davina seemed to take a step back and guilt washed all over her face.

"Kol, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to defend yourself. You did the right thing." Kol glanced back at me and took one last look at Davina before retreating to catch some air. "I'll be back in five minutes before Elena jumps into Davina's body." I sigh and attempt to stand. I automatically fall forward only for Klaus to catch me. I look up at him and his eyes meet mine. "Do you hate me?" I laughed as he stood me up, holding onto my sides to keep me balanced, "I don't hate you. I'm angry, but I don't hate you. I don't hate Elijah either, or you, Davina." I glance at Davina who seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"Well, are we going to get this spell on the road before it's too late?" As Davina was teaching me the spell, Kol and the others returned to the room. Davina sat beside me and looked me in the eyes, "Go ahead. I'm ready." I nod and glance at everyone. The clock was ticking and I only had around a minute left before I fell asleep for good. "I'm sorry Elena…" I smile, "I love you, Davina. I hope we find a way to wake my body up, or kill Dahlia soon so I can see you again." She smiles and I begin to mumble the spell.

x Kol's POV

I caught Davina as she fell and Klaus caught Elena before she fell off the couch. "Do you think it worked?" I shrugged, "Guess we'll have to wait and see Nik." He nodded and the next ten minutes seemed like ten hours. Davina's eyes fluttered open and she shot up, "Someone call her out to make sure it worked!" I nodded and said the key words to get Elena's soul to take control. As I said the words, Davina's eyes went black, and then back to normal. "Elena?" Nik and Marcel had said it at the same time as I.

Davina's body began looking around and he eyes landed on Elena's body. "Well, I certainly look different, don't I?" I let out a sigh of relief, as did everyone else and pulled Elena into a hug. After I let go, she glanced at everyone, "Well, seems we need to start working on a plan. We have a witch to kill, a child and Freya to save, well and me I guess."


	8. New focus

x Elena's POV

I groan as I throw the third spell book that I have read in the past 24 hours at Klaus. "Ugh, there's nothing about sleeping spells. This is pointless. We should be trying to find a way to defeat Dahlia!" Klaus smirked and put the book he was reading down, "We can look for a way to defeat Dahlia tomorrow, after we all get some rest perhaps? Rebekah is keeping Hope safe. Besides, we need you in your body right away. Your body is stronger, and immortal in case you forgot. You're human in Davina's body which means you can be killed. Plus, we need both of you present in order to defeat Dahlia."

I sigh and glance towards Kol to see him nodding his head in agreeance. "Alright, well, I'm going to get some rest. See you guys whenever you call me out, I guess?" I turn and head to my room. I get changed into my pajamas, and begin to jump in my bed when Klaus makes his presence known. "Um, you should probably sleep in the room Davina was in… just in case, you know, Dahlia makes another surprise visit. If you're in here, she'll know something's up." I sigh then realize that Davina was staying with Kol, "But Davina was sleeping with Kol."

Klaus nods, "Kol will behave. We can't have Dahlia knowing you're still awake even if you are in Davina's body rather than yours. If she learns that we found a loophole in her little plan, she may make another move against you." I slowly nod, "Fine. I still don't like this though." A small smirk appears on Klaus' face, "I didn't think you would." I start to walk out the door, but stops when I'm right in front of him, "Your welcome by the way, for you know, saving you."

Klaus' eyes meet mine and for a second, I'm lost for words. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that stake Elena. You did exactly what I was afraid that you would." I sigh, "If I hadn't, you would be asleep for one hundred years. You may not agree with me, but me getting cursed is a whole lot better than you. We need you. You'll be the one who ends up winning us this war." Klaus takes a step closer, "You could have died." I smile, "But I didn't."

Klaus nods slowly and continues to just look at me. It felt like years had passed while we stayed in this position. I was so close to him that if I took one tiny step, I would bump into his face. He begins to lean in and I close my eyes. "Klaus!" We move away from each other as soon as we heard a voice. I recognized the voice as Cami, the girl that Klaus had feelings for. I looked at Klaus and see that he looks like he was just caught cheating. I turn and walk out the door to join everyone downstairs wondering what was happening.

x Klaus' POV

I follow Elena down the stairs. I completely forgot about Cami for the past few days. As I walk down the stairs, I see everyone gathered in the courtyard. "What's going on?" I notice blood on Cami's clothes and speed towards her to check for any injuries. She grabs my hand to stop me and whispers, "It all healed up…"

My eyes widen at that statement realizing what she meant. I listen closely to her heart to confirm my suspicions. "Who did this to you?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"It was Dahlia. She's been holding me for the past couple of days, but last night she came and said something about her taking away one of the people you cared about and now she's going to take away another person? I don't know, she just kept talking about how her plan had been a success. What plan was a success Klaus?"

I close my eyes as I curse myself. I completely forgot about her these past couple of days. I didn't even notice she was missing. I made her apart of all of this, and left her utterly defenseless.

"She turned you?" Cami nodded and glanced around the room. "Where's Elena?" I shake my head slightly and sigh, "She's asleep…" I glance behind me towards Davina who was actually Elena at the moment and see the confusion written on her face. "Dahlia put her to sleep for a hundred years. That was her plan. Let's get you some rest. We'll finish all of this tomorrow."

After I got Cami settled in her room, I headed back downstairs and seen that everyone was still awake. "Well, Dahlia's obviously not surrendering anytime soon." I glanced towards Davina.

"It's Davina again, Nik." I nodded towards Kol then sighed. "Hayley, you and Davina should get as far away from here as possible." Instead of Hayley being the one to automatically reject the suggestion, much to my surprise, it was Davina. "No way in hell am I leaving you guys."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "You hate me love, why don't you just save yourself? Take Kol with you if you must." Davina shook her head, "I don't want any of you to die! Elena wouldn't either! Plus, she's coming after your baby! Your baby did nothing! Dahlia deserves what's coming to her, and I'm going to see this through!" Klaus slowly nodded then glanced towards Hayley, "You should go. Hope's going to need one of us alive."

Hayley shook her head as well, "Klaus, I'm going to stay and make sure Hope has a father when she can come home!" Klaus sighed, "You girls are stubborn." I turned and left the room. I should just ship them off, but then I'd have to deal with them when they return.

x Elena's POV

"This search is starting to get hopeless," I whisper to myself. Davina called me out herself as soon as she woke up. She had left a little note telling me there's more books to read and I have a meeting with the regent of New Orleans later today to discuss this spell.

"Davina!" I turn and see Kol walking into the room. "I miss you, have I told you that?" I was about to respond when Kol planted his lips on mine. It took me a second to realize that he was kissing me, but for some reason, I returned the kiss for a second…

However, I quickly pulled away, "It's Elena!" His mouth dropped, "Oh wow, my bad love. I didn't realize…" I laugh slightly and turn to continue reading the book. "This is pointless is seems. I can't find anything about sleeping spells that put you to sleep for 100 years then let you live for one! Who comes up with this stuff anyway?"

Kol chuckled, "She probably wrote it herself, which means we probably have to kill her for the spell to be broken. Unless she breaks it herself, but something tells me she's not the generous type…" I let out a small laugh, "Well, let's go join the party downstairs then.

x Kol's POV

As Elena and I walked down the steps, we heard fighting. We hurried downstairs to see Marcel fighting with Klaus. Although it looked like it was a one way fight. "You ruin everything you touch! Elena's gone, now Cami's a vampire! All because they cared about you!" I glance towards Elena to see her eyebrows raised. "I guess Klaus decided not to tell Marcel."

"Enough!" I hear Elena yell. Marcel looks at her and shakes his head, "D, let's go. We're leaving now! I don't care if your little boyfriend is here, I'm not letting you be the next victim thanks to this family!" I let out a small chuckle. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Elena walked up to him and smiled, "I'm not Davina… and I'm not going anywhere." Klaus grabbed Elena as soon as she broke the news, "I didn't tell him for a reason!" She pushed him off of her and turned towards Marcel again, "I trust him. We don't have to worry about him knowing."

I see how confused Marcel was and decided to put him out of his misery. "It's Elena! Geez, it's that simple. Rip it off like a band aid!" Elena laughed, "It's me Marcel. Davina came up with this plan to passenger myself in her until we find a way to break the curse, or kill Dahlia." Marcel glanced around, it seemed like he was trying to find a clue that we were joking.

"Is Davina okay?" I see Elena quickly nod, "Do you really believe I would even consider something that would hurt D?" Marcel shakes his head, "I would kiss you, but it would be kind of weird… Not only because we broke up, but Davina's kind of like my daughter…" Elena laughs so hard at this as I just squint, "Plus, you'd be kissing my girl! I'd have to kick your ass Marcel!"

Elena turned around and smirked, "You aren't exactly one to talk." I glanced at Klaus knowing this was going to cause him to finally speak up again. "What the hell is she talking about Kol?" Sure enough…

"He kissed me this morning. Of course, he thought it was Davina, but still." Klaus shot daggers at me, but his eyes showed he was fighting against wanting to attack me. "You know, now I'm definitely going to have to tell Davina! Thanks a lot Elena! Outing me and shit, some friend!" Elena laughed and her smile grew so wide. I automatically pictured her own body smiling and laughing, and it caused me to smile.

"Well, this doesn't excuse you leaving Cami defenseless Klaus!" I hear Marcel yell. I turn about to leave when I feel a hand on me. I turned around and see Davina, well Elena, pulling me into another room.

As soon as we're alone, she turns to me, "Are you really nervous about telling Davina? It was an accident Kol." I shrug, "It doesn't change that we're already in a terrible place. I mean, we haven't talking much since I went off on her that night you were placed in her body. She's been calling you out a lot more than I had originally expected. It's like she doesn't want to talk…"

Elena sighs, "She may just be nervous. I mean, she knows you're disappointed in her. I remember when I started feeding on humans. Stefan was so disappointed. I ignored him for almost a month." I sigh, "I suppose I need to have a discussion with Davina as soon as possible then…"

Elena nodded, "How about right now?" My eyebrows automatically raise in confusion. "I feel myself getting weaker. I'm sure if I try hard enough, I can get her out here." I nod as she smiles, "It's going to be okay Kol." I nod and see her close her eyes to push Davina out.

x Davina's POV

My eyes flutter open and I come face to face with Kol. "Did Elena just pull me out?" He nodded and I gave him a small smile before I took a seat on the chair. "So, how's it been going out here?"

He shrugged, "As horrible as you can expect. Cami was turned by Dahlia, and now Klaus is itching for even more revenge. Marcel is furious. We still can't find a cure for the sleeping curse, but maybe the regent can help." My eyes glanced towards the clock and see it's only two in the afternoon. "Why did she pull me out so early? The meeting isn't until three. She should've just stayed in control until then."

He took a step towards me, "We need to talk, and I guess she thought this was the only way we would…" I nodded slowly, I had been dreading this conversation. "Kol, I know you're disappointed in me, I know I messed up by letting Klaus take her memories, and I'm sorry!" He gave me a small smile, "I know you're sorry Davina, and I'm sorry I yelled at you that day."

I look at the ground when I hear him whisper exactly what I had been worried would happen eventually, "I kissed Elena…" My head shot up, and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, "You did what?" He sighed, "I thought it was you, and…" My head tilts a little noticing him struggling with something in his mind, "Kol, just tell me."

He closes his eyes and then when they open again, all of the struggle was gone. All I could find traces of was guilt. "I can't lie to you Davina, I don't want to." I slowly nod and usher him to continue. "I knew it was her… I told her I thought it was you, but I knew she was in control."

I was surprised to find very little anger in my body after hearing his confession, all I had was sadness. "You know, sometimes I could see everything she was seeing. It was like I was the puppet master in a puppet show seeing everything the puppet can…" A tear falls from my eyes as I continue, "And I saw the way you looked at her…" I look him in the eyes and stand up, "Kol, I seen the love in your eyes when you looked at her. It was nothing like the way you looked at me when I was in control."

Tears were falling from his eyes, "Davina, I loved you! I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you!" I nod slowly and give him a small smile, "I know… but you did." His head hung low as I just stared at him. A few minutes passed before I spoke again.

"We have to keep up the act. Well, you and Elena have to. I'm going to be staying away for a while, at least from you I am… Don't tell Elena we broke up. She'll start questioning and I know you're not ready to tell her yet." He looked at me for the first time in a few minutes.

"Why would you protect my feelings? I just completely betrayed you." I turned around and looked out the window. "I love you Kol… and I love Elena. If you guys can make each other happy, then eventually I'll find happiness." I turn to face him one last time before I call Elena back out. "Goodbye, Kol."

x Cami's POV

I was waiting for Klaus to return when I overheard Davina and Kol's conversation. I wanted to go and hug poor Davina, but I knew she was letting Elena take control again. How could Kol fall in love with someone Davina loved? What kind of person does that?

I see Kol walking out of the room. "Did you just hear that?" I nodded, "Perks of being a vampire now. You broke that poor girl's heart." I noticed tears forming in his eyes and I realized… he did love her. "You still love her…"

He closed his eyes, "I love Elena too… I couldn't do that to Davina. I had to let her go. I was planning on waiting it out and seeing if the feelings for Elena left, but I couldn't. She had to be free." I nodded slowly and we heard Klaus come in screaming.

"What's wrong Klaus?!" I screamed as we ran into the foyer. He was throwing furniture around. "Dahlia, she killed the regent. She is always one step ahead of us!"

"She killed the regent of New Orleans?" I turn and notice Davina, I mean Elena, standing on the steps. I glanced at Klaus and saw realization mixed with worry in his eyes. "Yeah, she did Elena. She'll pay for this. That regent may have been our last hope for getting a cure for your curse."

I saw anger form in Elena's eyes, "It was our last chance. I'm done playing into Dahlia's games. We're done looking for a cure. From this point on, we're focusing on killing her." Klaus looked like he was about to argue, but Elena turned and left before he could.

 _ **Next chapter – Elena and Kol go out into the town for the day as a way to keep up the ruse, but their fun is over when they run into people from their past. Klaus continues to push Elena away over his guilt on what happened to Cami. Elijah and Hayley go out of town to find the necessary means to kill Dahlia.**_


	9. Unexpected arrivals

_**Sorry for the late updates, school was taking up a lot of time. Now that I'm only taking one class online for the summer, I'll be able to write more often which means more updates! Thanks for everyone who's been reading and I appreciate the ones who have stuck by this story even though I have been updating so slowly! Comment what you think!**_

x Elena's POV

"So we're going out today?" I glance towards Kol as I tear through my clothes trying to find an outfit to wear. "Yeah, we need to keep up the ruse. Dahlia needs to think that Davina and I are still happy and madly in love. She can't even have a suspicion about you." I nod slowly and give a small smile when I find the perfect outfit.

"Yes! Finally found the right outfit!" I glance towards Kol and realized what he just said. "What do you mean Dahlia needs to think you and D are still happy and madly in love? Aren't you guys still happy?" Kol shrugged and walked towards the door, "It's complicated. I'm going to go talk to Elijah before he leaves."

I was about to question Kol further, but he practically flew out of the room. I roll my eyes as I hear music play from the next room. Klaus is painting again. _He's been doing a lot of that lately_ , I think. I glance around the room and decide to give it another shot. He's been ignoring me for the last week, but surely he has to talk to me eventually… right?

I knock on the wall to alert him of my presence. He turns and I can see the conflicted look in his eyes. "Elena." I give him a small smile as I walk into the room to look at the new painting he's starting on. "Do you need something?"

I sigh as I realize today is not going to be the day he finally talks to me. "I was just coming in to tell you that Kol and I are heading out." He whipped his head towards me, "Where are you two going? You sure Davina is okay with you going out with her boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "D's okay with it. Kol talked to her about it. She said we need to keep up the act. If Kol and I don't act like a couple, then Dahlia will never buy it." Klaus slowly nodded, "Does keeping up the act involve more of Kol kissing you? How does Kol have time to talk to Davina when you're constantly the one in control of her body?"

I pick up one of his paintbrushes and twirl it around with my fingers. "Kol said he spends time with her in the morning, before I take control." He lets out a small chuckle, "Right. Kol said that so it has to be true, huh?" I slam the brush down on the table getting sick of his cryptic words and attitude.

"Yeah, well I trust him." I see him flinch as the words come out of my mouth. I head towards the door but stop right before I get to the door and glance over my shoulder. "And even if Kol does kiss me again if he sees Dahlia, it'll be none of your business." I walk out the door but stop right outside and hear him groan and throw the brush he was just painting with towards the window.

x Elijah's POV

I watch as Elena and Kol head out after saying goodbye to me and Hayley. I turn and head towards Niklaus' studio.

I walk in to see him staring at the half finished canvas with a frustrated look on his face. He turns to face me. "Did they leave already?" I nod, "Hayley and I will be heading out in a few minutes. I was just coming in to check in on you." He shakes his head, "Elijah. I'm fine."

I walk more into the room to stand next to him, "I heard you and Elena earlier." He rolls his eyes, "It was nothing." I hear Hayley calling my name and I sigh, "It was not nothing Niklaus. Why are you pushing her away? You're pushing her towards Kol."

He glared at me, "If she wants Kol, she can have him. I have enough problems on my plate with trying to help Camille through her transition. Besides, Davina is with Kol. Elena would never betray a friend like that." I nod as I realize what this is all about.

"You feel guilty… about what happened with Camille. Niklaus, you couldn't have saved her." He threw his brush at the canvas, "I could have Elijah! If I wasn't so focused on helping Elena, I may have realized that she was missing! I didn't even realize she was gone! I brought her into this whole mess and just abandoned her!"

I walk up to him and rest my hands on his shoulders. "You can't save everyone Niklaus. Camille understands that. You don't have to push Elena away because of your guilt. If you push too hard, you may not be able to pull her back. Don't let your guilt get the best of you." I turn to walk out the door before I turn around to give my brother one last piece of advice, "Camille deserves the truth. She deserves to be with someone who cares for her, and only her."

x Elena's POV

"So what do you want to do next? I can't believe there just happened to be a carnival today. It's been perfect!" Kol smiled, a smile that you could tell was nothing but genuine, "Would you like to go on another ride? Elijah gave us his credit card to have a good day today."

I smile as I nod, "How about the Ferris wheel actually for now?" He nods and glances towards the closest ticket booth. "I'll be one minute. Just wait for me here." I nod and pull out my phone as he runs toward the booth. I sweep through the multiple photos we've taken today. He and Davina are an adorable couple. However, I can't help but find myself feeling a twinge of jealousy. Jealousy that he was technically on a date with Davina, and that it wasn't actually me.

I shrug away the thoughts knowing it's not right to be having these kind of thoughts. Kol was with Davina. Kol loved Davina, and Klaus loved me or I think he does. This is the way things are supposed to be. This is fate and I was not about to mess with fate again.

I put my phone back in my purse pocket as I step on my tippy toes to look over the crowd. I spot Kol at the window. I turns around to pull back out my phone when I bump into someone. I glance up, "I'm so sorry…" I pause as my eyes meet the eyes of the last person I'd ever expect to see. "Damon…"

He tilts his head, looking at me questioningly. "Do I know you?" I quickly spit out, "I've heard about you. The Salvatore brothers are legends in some supernatural circles." He was about to question me further when I speak again quickly, "I have to go. Bye."

I walk towards the alley, hoping Damon just thought I was weird. I hope he doesn't sense my magic. I glance back towards the street as I get halfway down the alley. I turn back around about to make a run for it when I'm shoved against the brick walls. "Who are you witch?"

I choke as his grip on my neck tightens. "What do you want from me?" I begin to fight against his strength praying that he lets me live. All of a sudden, Damon drops to the ground groaning in pain.

"Damon!" My hands find their way to my throst, rubbing it from the pain Damon had just caused. I recognized the voice that screamed for Damon. I glance up and see not only Kol giving Damon an aneurism, but I see Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, and another man running towards us.

"Elena are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I shake my head but when I look at Damon. I see his eyes completely change from anger to heartbreak at the mention of my name. He knows….

"Did you just say Elena? Who are you? Who is she?" My eyes meet Stefan's as he questions Kol. Kol sighs, "Do you know them?" I nod slowly. Stefan raises an eyebrow towards me as Caroline's eyes widened as she came to an understanding. She knew too now.

"Kol, it's okay. Let him go." Kol nods as he releases Damon from his magical grasp. "Did I just hear the names Kol and Elena in one conversation? There's no way that's a coincidence." I chuckle towards Damon. "You always were the one to connect the dots first."

Damon stood up before glancing towards Stefan, "It's Elena." Stefan looks me up and down, "No way. This girl looks nothing like Elena." I give Stefan a small smile as I took a step forward, "It's a long story Stefan. But it's me. I'm a passenger in my friend's body at the moment. My original body is asleep. I was cursed."

Caroline walked forward as Bonnie stepped back. "Elena, is it really you?" I nod as tears escape my eyes, "It's me Care. Bon, I swear it's me." Caroline grabs me and squeezes so tight, I feel like she's about to pop me. "Care, I'm in a witch body. I'm human!" She laughs as she lets me go, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's you!"

Kol glanced at me as he sighed, "Nik is going to kill us for spilling your secret." Caroline's eyes widened at the name. "Nik? Nik as in Klaus?" I sigh as I notice the protective instinct on Damon and Stefan's faces. "Guys, Klaus is different. He cares about me, he'd never hurt me. You have nothing to worry about, I promise!"

"What about you? We haven't seen you in over a year! You just disappeared. You left and didn't look back!" I looked into Bonnie's eyes and curse myself for missing it. The obvious feeling of betrayal is written all over her face.

"Bonnie…" I try to take a step toward her, but Damon stops me. "Don't." I glance towards Caroline and see the same feeling written across her face. I see it in Damon's eyes too. They feel betrayed. I always knew that leaving them would forever change out relationships, but I never imagined how it would feel to have them look at me with such pain and distrust in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry guys. I left, and I understand why you're angry with me. It must suck even more to find me here with Kol Mikaelson, and to hear I'm friends with the rest of the family. I'm really sorry, I never planned to stay in one place for too long when I first left Mystic Falls."

Damon glanced towards Bonnie who whispered something. She turned around and left. I guess she said she was leaving… Caroline glanced towards Bonnie then turned to me, "I'm happy you're okay Elena, but you can't expect us to be happy that you left. You didn't even say goodbye to most of us, you just left." I nodded as I tears formed in my eyes, "I'm really sorry Care." She nodded then turned and told Stefan she was going to go find Bonnie.

I turn to Kol, "Kol, can you go be lookout? We can't let Dahlia finding me having this conversation." He nods and grabs my hand before he walks away, "Be careful." I give him a small smile and nod. "Of course."

I turn to face Damon and Stefan again. It was odd to see them like this. I took note of the love that was still in Damon's eyes. It was buried under a whole lot of sadness and betrayal, but it was there…

"Stefan… Damon…" Damon walked up to me, "What made you choose to stay here?" I sigh knowing this was going to break his heart, "I met someone. Someone who made me happy for the first time since I left." Damon shook his head, "I should've known. Of course you moved on."

I grab Damon's hands and squeeze them tightly. "Damon, you need to know that I did love you. I did so much, I just needed to be free for a while. I never intended to find someone else." He shook his head, "I can't do this Elena. Stef, I'll meet you at the hotel." He turns and leaves, but not before I see the tears in his eyes.

x Hayley's POV

"Listen, we just need some Viking ash. We know you witches wind up with weird stuff, so do you know where we can get any?" I glance and see Elijah roll his eyes. It's not my fault I'm a blunt person.

"What she means to say is do you have any idea where we can obtain some Viking ash? She did not mean to put it so rudely." The witch we were speaking to stops glaring at me and faces Elijah, "Kids these days need to learn to respect their elders. Especially supernatural ones." I roll my eyes, "I'm not afraid of witches."

Elijah looked at me, "Hayley, please meet me in the car. Let me handle this." I laugh, "Whatever, just try to get what we need. We need to kill the woman sooner rather than later." He nods, "I'm aware. I'll see you soon Hayley." I turn and walk out the door.

I look around at my surroundings. We're in Dallas now. Every witch we've seen during the last twelve hours has had the same answer. The last of Viking ash available is probably from vampires that were created around that time. Elijah knew that was always an option. However, he stated that the oldest vampires other than his family are vampires that were off limits to be touched.

Flashback –

"Elijah! We can always kill a really old vampire." Elijah shakes his head, "Hayley it's not possible. The only vampires that were alive during Viking age was the first three we ever sired. After we left them, they ran for years. They're just, they're off limits." I roll my eyes, "Why are they off limits though?"

He sits down on the bench behind us and sighs, "I compelled them back then. To run and pretend to be us. I had Mikael chase them, instead of us. I ruined their life back them, I can't do it again." I realize how guilty he must have felt since that happened. "Elijah, if it's the last option, we need to consider it. Even if you did something that ruined the first years of vampirism."

Elijah shakes his head, "It wasn't the first years, it was hundreds of years. Besides, Niklaus would have my head before he let me kill one of them." I tilt my head, confused as to why Klaus would care if we killed one of their first sired.

"Niklaus, back in the day, he cared about them, or at least two of them. We had ended up in a castle pretending to be a royal family. A man named Lucian who was living with the family we ended up impersonating traded his help for his life. He didn't judge us when he found out what we were. He ended up being the first one turned by accident. Niklaus loved his like a brother. He would never hurt him."

I nod at the small story, "So that was the first person Klaus ever turned. I can see why he would he would feel a connection to him, but what about the other two? The first ones you and Rebekah turned?" He looks as if he's contemplating if he should tell me the rest.

"I turned Tristan De Martel. He was a royal back then, after we realized we were going to be stuck running from our father for our whole life, I decided to turn him. Then I compelled then to pretend to be us, they believes they were Rebekah, Niklaus, and myself. Tristan had a sister. Aurora. She is the first women that Niklaus fell in love with and was truly happy with. Aurora killed herself with Rebekah's blood in her system. Aurora was a complicated person, and she had mental issues, but Niklaus loved her more than anything."

I see even more guilt flood through his eyes and I know this is about to get worse. "What happened Elijah?"

He looks me in the eyes as he continues, "He loved her. She is the reason he became who he became. Her heartbreak is what broke him, and I caused that heartbreak." I was about to question further when he continued, "I compelled her to see him as a monster. When I realized what I had done, I never returned. I figured it was better now than later in the future."

I give him a hug and hold him tightly, "I think about it now and again. I think I was wrong, or at least I thought I was… He refused to love for a long time after that. She was the love of his life I believe. I think us as vampires can have multiple, but I believe if we were human, she would have been it for him, and I took that away from him. I denied him the one chance at happiness that he had."

I pull away and give him a small smile, "He'll forgive you for this. Aurora may have been his first love, but you're his brother. You've stayed by his side despite everything he's done." Elijah nods, "I know he will. I just hate how wrong I was. When we first arrived in Mystic Falls, I watched him with Caroline. I believe he truly cared for her. He wouldn't let himself care for Elena back then, none of us would. We weren't ready for another doppelganger to tear us apart and break our hearts. However, Caroline never returned his affections. So when we arrived here, he met Cami. I saw him happy again. None of this compares to now though, the feelings he has for Elena… I wish I would have let nature take its course from the beginning."

x Elena's POV

"Stefan…" He closes the space between us with a hug. I was shocked at first, but soon followed his lead. "Elena, I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad that you're happy. Even if Kol wasn't the guy I would have imagined for you, I'm happy you found happiness." I give Stefan a smile, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through.'

Stefan shook his head, "Its okay. I realized me and you were never meant to be after I realized you fell in love with Damon. I just wanted you to be happy, and so will Damon. He may be mad right now, but he loves you. He'll be happy for you. Bonnie and Care will forgive you as well. They all just need time."

I pull him in for another hug as I whisper, "I miss you guys so much…" Stefan gives me a small smile as he pulls away, "We do too, more than you could possibly imagine." I nod slowly as I see Kol walking back into the alley.

"Kol, what are you doing?" He walks past me and whispers, "Dahlia's here. Play along." I send Stefan a look to tell him that this is necessary. We always did have a way of understanding each other with no words. "What is this Davina?"

I roll my eyes and turn around, "He's just a friend, relax Kol. I knew him from when we were kids." Kol laughed, "You going to introduce me then?" I give him my best sincere smile, "Of course." I turn to Stefan and usher him closer. "Stefan, this is Kol. Kol, Stefan. You happy?"

Kol nodded, "We should be getting home. Nik is going to have a heart attack if we're home too late." I roll my eyes knowing Klaus probably would be giving us a lecture about staying out late. My heart skips a beat when I realize Caroline's here… How's Klaus going to react to that? "And I care what Klaus is going to say because?"

Kol let out a small chuckle, "I just don't want to deal with his constant screaming. Please, let's just go home." I nod and turn to Stefan, "You have the same number?" Stefan gives me a nod. I smile as I pull him in for one last hug, "I'll text you, maybe we can do lunch soon and catch up?" He nods as I turn and take Kol's hand to leave.

We walk to the end of the alley and I could sense someone watching us. I look around the streets to see if I can spot anyone. I quickly come to the realization that it's Dahlia. I panic having no idea what to do. I thought I had prepared myself for this, for her spying on us. Kol looks at me when he notices that I had tensed up, "You okay love?"

I looked around to find something to distract me. It didn't work though so I did the last thing Kol would expect. I leaned up and kissed him. This would sway away any suspicion Dahlia might have while hopefully calming me down. However, I was not expecting the feelings that came with the kiss. The passion… it was undeniable. I pull away and look into his eyes and can see the same confusion.

We stand there for a second longer when he leans in again. The second kiss was just as amazing. How did I miss it the first time we kissed? It was probably because my shock was covering up any other feelings. What is happening? I can't have feelings for my best friend's boyfriend… This isn't possible, is it?


	10. Confessions

X Klaus' POV

"Caroline?" My eyes widened at the sight of the blonde being in my compound. My eyes drifted to Elena who gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I ran into Damon and we accidently revealed my identity. We can trust them though, I promise!" I nodded slowly as I walked down the stairs.

Elena stands up as I walk past. I give her a kiss on the forehead. I feel her tense up and look up at me with shock written across her face. I shrug it aside as my sight focuses back on the other woman in the room. "What were you guys doing here anyway? Wait, did I hear Damon? Who else is here?"

Caroline gives me a small smile, "We were travelling. Matt kicked us out of Mystic Falls. I remembered you offering me a place here next to you and I figured I would take you up on it now. I'm ready Klaus." She steps towards me placing her right in front of me. She leans up and her lips meet mine. I don't kiss back though, I can't…

She doesn't seem to notice though since she pulls away right away. She gives me a big smile, a smile I would have killed to have seen here with me a year ago. I turn to Elena and see a flash of hurt pass her eyes. However, Kol enters the room and the hurt is gone within seconds.

She stands up and gives Kol a hug. "Goodmorning Elena. Caroline, where's the others on this lovely day? Don't tell me they're out attacking another poor defenseless girl." Caroline rolls her eyes, "They'll be here soon. I came to tell Elena that I forgive her for leaving."

"What do you mean attack a poor defenseless girl Kol? Did one of you attack Elena, I mean, Davina?" My accusations pointed at Caroline. The shock of her face is clear. "I would never attack Elena, or anyone without reason even! Don't you know that?" He shook his head, "We haven't seen each other in over a year. You'd be surprised how much one can change in that amount of time."

I turn to glare at Elena, "Who attacked you? I told you guys it was idiotic to go out!" Elena's eyes narrowed at me, "Are you serious Klaus? I can't be held in this compound like a prisoner forever!" I shake my head, "Who attacked you?" Caroline was the one to speak up, "It was Damon. He thought she was a witch out to get him. He didn't know it was Elena. He'd never hurt Elena, he loves her!"

This time it was I who flinched and felt nothing but pain. I realized at that moment that the man Elena loved was back in her life. My eyes reach hers as I fight the tears that are threatening to escape at the thought of Elena and Damon. "We're having a party tonight. I'm expecting you all to be here and be on your best behavior." With that I turned to face Caroline again, "Invite the others as well I suppose."

x Marcel's POV

I look around the room as Freya gets the ingredients she needs to finish the weapon. "When are Elijah and Hayley returning?" She shrugs, "They sent us the ash. I guess Elijah talked Hayley into taking a small vacation. Niklaus is happy he doesn't have to worry about Hayley though so he's encouraging them to stay gone for as long as possible."

I let out a chuckle, "I'm surprised he's letting those two be happy. He never let me be happy." She looks up with confusion written on her face. "When I met your family, I fell in love with Rebekah. Klaus was not happy about it. He ruined it like he ruined every other relationship Rebekah or Elijah had."

"I'm sorry about that. He's a handful, but he's just trying to protect his family." I shrug slightly, "I know, but sometimes I still hate the way he kept Rebekah and I apart." She nods, "Well, do you think maybe in the future you guys could give it another shot?"

I shake my head, "She'll never be back. Not permanently at least, and I'll never leave New Orleans." She gives me a small smile, "What's meant to be, will be. Don't worry Marcel, if you and Rebekah are meant for each other, you'll find a way. If not, you'll find love again. Who knows? Maybe it's been sitting right in front of you all along." I grab the knife from the table and hand it to her as I whisper, "I just hope Rebekah's happy…"

x Elena's POV

"Since when are we having a party?" Klaus dropped his brush after my sudden entrance to his art studio disrupted him. "It's Camille's birthday. She needs a distraction. A party will do well for her." I walk forward to stand next to him, "So, Caroline's here…"

He shrugs, "What of it?" I let out a small laugh, "Klaus, she's the girl you've been waiting for since you met her. What are you going to tell Cami?" He looks me in the eyes, "What are you going to tell Kol? I mean, Damon's back. Or should you tell Marcel? I'm getting a bit confused on which men you have affections for." With that comment I lost it. My hand met his cheek as his eyes widened in shock.

"Screw you Klaus. I'm done waiting on guys to step up and be honest. I'm going to go after what I want from now on. I'm done sacrificing what I want for others." I turn to leave when I hear him ask, "Who is it?" I stop abruptly hearing the sadness in his voice. I turned around to see him looking at me. I take a step towards him, but he steps backwards.

"I didn't plan this Klaus. I never meant for this to happen." He nods, "But you trust him… More than you can trust me. I mean, I did try to compel you and he is the one who prevented it." I close my eyes as tears began to form. I open them to see Klaus standing right in front of me. He leans down as he cups my cheek. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Be happy Elena."

He vanished within seconds, leaving me alone. I head towards my room to find Kol half-naked. "Oh wow. I didn't know you were in here, or that you were not really dressed!" My hands were now across my face and I heard a chuckle. "Elena, my pants are on now."

I let my hands fall to my side as I look at Kol. His shirt is off and my eyes can't help but trial up and down his body. "Umm, so we should talk." He nods as he takes a seat, "Elena, Davina and I are no longer together." I look at him confused, "What? Since when?"

He sighs, "Since I kissed you and told you I thought it was her. I knew it was you Elena…" I nod slowly processing, "Davina…" He grabs my hand, "She's okay. She wants me to be happy even if it is with you. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you felt the same, but after yesterday…"

I smile as I look into his eyes, "I can't deny what's between us anymore. That kiss… it made me realize that I do have feelings for you." His eyes light up as his fingers trace my lips, "I love you Elena…" I tilt my head as I give him a small smile, "You love me?" He nods, "I have for a while now…"

I leaned in and kissed his soft lips as he pulled me closer. My hands ran up and down his body as our kisses grew more intense and needy. I pulled away for second as he looked me in the eyes, "We should take this slow…" He cups my cheek, "Of course, anything you want."

X Caroline's POV

"Guys, you're going to be late to the party! Come on, I'm already here." I hung up the phone before Damon had a chance to change his mind on coming when I heard the conversation coming from an upstairs room.

I sense a presence behind me as I turn and see Klaus standing there. "Kol and Elena? I never seen that one coming. That's almost as weird as if it were you and Elena!" Klaus' eyes suddenly snapped to mine and I noticed a hint of something. Was it guilt, or hurt? I couldn't make it out because it was gone within a blink on an eye.

Klaus nodded slowly, "Did she say she loved him too?" I shake my head, "Nope, I was quite shocked honestly. Yesterday when we ran into each other, she mentioned that she did love someone else. I'm not going to think too much on it, maybe she just figured she'd wait to tell him for a special occasion."

Klaus looked annoyed so I decided to shut up about Elena, "So, have you given any thought to my confession earlier?" He nodded, "Caroline… I had every intention on waiting for you." Just like that, disappointment starting flooding through my body. "However, I have moved on. I have deep feelings for someone else now." I nodded as tears began to escape my eyes, "I see. I'll just be waiting for Elena."

x Elena's POV

I head downstairs to the party after my confession to Kol. I really do like him, but love? I'm not so sure I love him. I don't know what's holding me back. Perhaps it's my unfinished business with Damon? I don't even know…

I look around and spot Caroline looking quite upset actually. I walk up to her and see tears in her eyes, "Care, what's wrong?" I heard her scoff, "What isn't wrong Elena? I mean, Tyler and I broke up, you left, and now Klaus has moved on." My eyes widened at the last part, "What do you mean he's moved on? He told you about Cami?" She looked up at me with a bewildered look on her face, "You knew?! You know the girl who's replaced me?"

I glance towards Cami who's talking with Marcel at the moment, "Yeah. I didn't think he loved her though, or at least not yet. She's actually really nice, but I can't see her staying in New Orleans forever like Klaus plans to." Care looked towards where I was watching and once again, scoffed.

"Of course it's another blonde vampire. Tell me she's a newbie vampire full of light and I won't be surprised." I give her a small smile, "She was human when he started having feelings for her. Dahlia, the woman who cursed me, turned her to hurt Klaus." Care glanced towards Cami and all the hostility was suddenly gone.

"She had her life taken from her because of Klaus' feelings for her? How did he even let that happen? Isn't he the big bad hybrid?" I roll my eyes, "He might be one of the strongest people on this planet, but that doesn't mean he can save everyone. He was busy trying to save everyone else. I mean, Dahlia was after all of us." Caroline glanced at me, "What was with that kiss on the forehead this morning?"

I glanced towards Klaus and can tell he's listening to us, "What kiss?" She narrowed her eyes at me, "When Klaus kissed your forehead. You seemed shocked… and when I mentioned Damon loving you, he kind of froze up." I shrug, "Maybe he just doesn't like Damon. Don't read too much into it Care." I turn and head towards Kol who just arrived at the party wanting to avoid any more questions from Caroline.

X Klaus' POV

"You found a way to transfer my brother back to his own body? Who even told you to look into that? I don't even know who you are!" The witch laughed, "Kol sent me. He said that if I can't find him, to talk to you for the last ingredient that I need." I look around the room and spot Kol dancing with Elena. "Come with me."

I march over to Kol, "Kol, I don't want to be messenger. Deal with your own damn witch." Kol's eyes lit up when he seen the girl that was standing next to me. He told Elena that he's be back in a while and went with the witch. Elena watches them as they go and turns to me, "Who's that?" I shrug, "Some witch who can put him back in his old body I guess?"

She nods slowly and looks around the room. "Looking for someone love?" She continues looking as she says, "I haven't seen Stefan or Damon yet." I shake my head, "Looking for your past loves? You decide how you're going to tell poor Damon that he means nothing to you anymore?"

Her head whips towards me and her eyes are filled with fury, "I'm sick of your constant bashing on the guys in my life. You have no idea what I feel, or for who. So stay the hell out of my business and away from me if you're going to keep acting like an ass!"

She pushes past me, but I grab her hand before she gets away. "I'm sorry love, it's just…" She looks up at me expectantly. I know what she thinks, she thinks I'm going to spill my feelings to her. "Kol is my brother, and I care about you… Damon is not your happy ending, and I don't think you should be wasting your time with people who will just end up causing you pain because they're not who you're meant to be with."

She gave me a small smile as the song changed from an upbeat one, to a slow song. "May I have this dance?" She nods as she takes my hands. "Klaus, I don't think Kol is my happy ending either…" My heart skips a beat at that and I let out a sigh of relief, "What's got you thinking that love?" She sniffles, and I know now that she's crying as she leans into my chest, "It's just a hunch…"

I hold her as we sway from side to side. I glance towards the door and notice Stefan standing there watching us. "Stefan's here." Her head pops up and her eyes drift to where mine are at. She pulls her hands from around my neck and wipes her tears, "I suppose I should go greet him then." I give her a small nod, but before she walks away, I grab her hand.

"Be careful Elena, and don't worry too much about who is your forever. You may be human in this body, but you're actually a vampire. You have forever to find out all the important stuff." She gives me a smile and squeezes my hand, "Thanks Klaus. Can you let Kol know I'm with my friend's? Sorry for cutting this dance short, perhaps you'll save me one more dance for later?" I glance towards Stefan and see confusion written across his face, "Of course. Go ahead now."

x Elena's POV

I look Klaus in his eyes one more time before I turn to leave. I give Stefan a small smile as I approach, "Hello Stefan." He lets out a small laugh and then looks me up and down. "You certainly look different, I'll never be able to get used to this." I laugh as I glance down, I still can't believe I'm in Davina's body.

"Well, at least I don't look like Katherine anymore." Stefan gave me a smile, a smile that I haven't seen in years, "You looked like Elena even if you did have an identical face, you were never Katherine." I nod slowly as I turn and spot something. "Is that Kol?"

I quickly search around the room and see that Klaus is looking at Kol as well. "How in the hell is this possible?" I turn to Stefan and see his face is also filled with confusion and shock. "Stefan, I'll be right back." Stefan nods before he just decides he'll come with me.

I walk up to Kol who smiles at me, "Hello love." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "Kol, I didn't think that witch was serious when she said she could put you on your own body." I glance to my side and see that Klaus has joined us. Kol simply shrugged, "I missed being a vampire."

I begin to remember what he was like as a vampire. I killed him. He was trying to kill Damon. He killed many people. I turn to leave when someone grabs my hand. I look up and see Kol looking at me with a look of confusion on his face, "Is something wrong Elena?"

I smile and shake my head, "No. I just need to go find Caroline." I turn and walk away, but take a look back towards them. Kol looks so happy being a vampire. He looks at peace with it. I glance at Stefan and see worry in his eyes, as always. However, when I look at Klaus, his eyes are trained on me.

x Klaus' POV

"Stefan, perhaps you'd like to join Elena? Just to make sure she's safe and all." Stefan nodded and it seemed he took the hint. As he walks away, I grab Kol's arm and lead him to another room. "Kol, did you think this through? You never learned control. You could hurt someone, you could hurt Elena!"

Kol's eyes widened slightly at that remark, "I would never hurt Elena. Besides, I'm sure it's not too hard to learn control." My hands find their way to my face as I groan, "Kol, it took us years to get out hunger under control! I didn't have control over my thirst until-."

Kol's eyes narrowed slightly, "You're still not mentioning her name? After all this time, you still can't get over that heartbreak?" I shake my head, "Kol. Don't go there." He shrugged as he stepped closer to me, "Nik, love is the reason you gained control. If you can gain control due to love, why am I any different?"

I start to leave the room as I whisper, "It's been a thousand years Kol. Maybe if it hadn't been that long, I would have more faith. A thousand years of not being in control is hard to overcome in a little bit of time." I leave the room and see Cami and Caroline standing not too far away, staring directly at me.

"Well, hello there. I assume you heard that conversation?" Caroline nodded as a look spread across her face. A look that I couldn't identify. "You seemed awfully worried about Elena in there. I didn't realize you guys were such good friends."

Cami glanced at Caroline and simply shrugged, "They are friends. Anyway, I'm going to mingle. I'll talk to you later." She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, but my eyes never left Caroline. She flinched a bit at the kiss, but her eyes never left mine. Her eyes gave the look that she used to give before she reached a realization.

"What's the look love?" Caroline crossed her eyes as she rolled her eyes, "Don't call me love. You lost that privilege when you decided to move on from me within a year. However, I am beginning to wonder WHO you have moved on to. I mean, sure you're obviously with Cami, but everything I've seen so far points directly to Elena."

I decide to stay quit. Caroline will be able to tell if I'm lying. "I'm going to get back to the party now. Have a nice night lo-, I mean Caroline." As I pass her, she grabs my arm. "Klaus, you can tell me. I won't anyone and I just need to know…" I looked at her and see tears forming in her eyes. I feel my eyes beginning to water up as I whisper, "I care about her deeply Caroline, I tried to stop it, but it only grew." I continued walking and spotted Kol standing a few feet away. Did he hear that? I didn't even have to ask because the look on his face told me the answer.


	11. Game Changer

x Klaus' POV

"Kol, will you just talk to me?" Kol whipped his head around, "Why should I? You didn't talk to me! Everyone knew I was starting to have feelings for Elena! I took so long to tell her because I did have my suspicions that you did also! However, everything you have done and said proved otherwise! And now, NOW that I've told her I loved her, you're going to admit that you feel something for her!"

"Klaus?" My head whipped to see Cami standing a few feet away looking confused. "Klaus, what's wrong?" I looked to Kol with pleading eyes. He shrugs and walks off. "Kol…" He doesn't turn around; he just keeps walking.

"Klaus, what was that about?" I sigh knowing it's time to fill her in. She deserves the truth. "Cami, can I have a work in private? Let's not do this here..." Cami nodded slowly and turned to exit the compound with me on her tail.

When we arrived at a small café not too far away from the compound, Cami took a seat and looked at me. "So, why were you fighting with Kol?" I glance out the window out of habit and sigh, "Cami… I've been lying to you, and to everyone." Cami gave me a small smile, "Elena?"

I nod slowly, "I'm sorry. I care about her more than I should. I was going to tell you eventually, but then you turned, and well, I just couldn't…" Cami let out a laugh, "You know, I seen it when I first moved into the compound. I pushed it away because you choose to stay with me. Klaus, you know me… I want you to be happy, I have been pushing for your salvation since the day I met you! Why would you let guilt get in the way of your happiness?"

"That was not the reaction I was expecting…" She slaps my hand as she laughs, "Of course I'm upset, and I will probably be angry for a while about this. However, I do care about you and I know you care about me. If I stayed with you over guilt even though I fell in love with someone else, you would be thinking the same thing… Go tell Elena how you feel before it's too late." I nodded and was about to respond when a new presence made their appearance.

"Well, that's going to be hard if she's asleep for a hundred years… Unless she's not." I growled and stood in front of Cami, "Dahlia."

x Elena's POV

"I'm happy you guys all agreed to meet me here." I glanced around the room. Caroline had convinced Damon and Bonnie to come and hear me out. I'm sure Stefan did some persuasion, but no one can say no to Caroline. "I want to explain."

I heard a snort come from Damon and I sighed, "Damon, I'm sorry." Damon shook his head, "I'm only here because Carebear over there threatened to make my life hell if I don't come. Now, I could just kill her, but that would make little brother over here angry."

I nodded slowly as I glanced at Bonnie. She simply shook her head, "Elena, I don't hate you. I understand why you left. You weren't happy and you just wanted to live life, but we find you here with the Mikealson's? That hurts…" I sighed as a tear started to roll down my cheek, "Bonnie, I did travel for a while, but I thought I found someone I could possibly love here, so I stayed. It's just a coincidence that they were here." Bonnie nodded and was about to respond when my phone interrupted.

"Sorry, it's Klaus. This must be important if he's actually calling me directly." I walk away and press my phone to my ear. "Hello Elena." I groaned as I recognized the voice on the other end, "Dahlia." She let out a sinister laugh, "At least you're smart enough to know denying your identity would get you nowhere." I glanced around the room and spotted Elijah listening on in my conversation.

I nod for him to follow me to an empty room and put the phone on speaker. "Who's with you now Elena?" Elijah growls under his breath as he tries to remain calm, "What do you want? How did you find out Elena wasn't asleep?" Dahlia chuckled and that's when we heard it, the groan that changed everything. "Klaus," I whisper.

"You touch my brother one more time and I will make sure you regret it tremendously." The other line went quiet for a minute before another voice got on the phone, "Elena…" I grabbed the phone after hearing my name, "Cami?" No, this can't be happening… "Elena, listen, um Dahlia said you have until the end of today to put yourself to sleep, or else she's going to kill Klaus…"

I dropped the phone, but Elijah caught it before it hit the ground. "That's impossible." Cami let out a small cry as she whispered, "She's got a white oak stake pointed at his heart…" The phone clicked after Cami's last words. Elijah threw the phone in annoyance as I stared off with my thoughts elsewhere. I know what I have to do, and I'm sure Elijah knows what I'm going to do too…

"Elena, I know what you think you have to do, but it's not true. We will find another way to save Niklaus. He wouldn't want you putting yourself asleep for him." I stared into the fireplace as I contemplated what to do. I knew Elijah wasn't going to just let me sacrifice myself, no one will…

"Call Kol and see if he has any witch friends to locate Dahlia or find another way to keep my alive. We're swinging back in full force." Elijah nodded his head as he walked off to call Kol. I walked out of the room after him but headed for the door instead of after him.

"Elena, we all need to talk." I turn as I hear Caroline's voice. "I was just about to leave, what's up?" She walked closer and whispered, "Follow me. We're in a hotel not too far." I nod slowly knowing that Damon had the last traveler knife.

As I enter the hotel room, I notice everyone gathered in the living room. "What happened?" Bonnie stood up and began talking, "We're leaving." My eyes widened a little bit, they got here. "But you guys just got here…"

Caroline gave me a small smile, "We decided it was time for some of us to move on. Stefan and I are staying, but they're leaving so we figured you'd want to say goodbye." I nodded slowly as tears began to form in my eyes as I glanced towards Bonnie and Damon. This was going to be hard.

Caroline, Enzo and Stefan left the room leaving me alone with Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie pulled me in for a run as she whispered, "I'm so happy I got to see you again. I know I was angry, but at least I know you're happy. I love you Elena, I hope we see each other again." I pull away and look her in the eyes as I smile, "Of course you'll see me again. You're one of my best friends. I love you, I'm going to miss you.."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she left the room. I glanced up at Damon. He seemed to be in his own little world until I took a step towards him. "Damon, I'm so sorry…" He nodded as he stood from his seat. "I know you are."

"Look Elena, I love you… I love you more than anything, but you're happier without me and I have to accept that. I'll always love you, but I can let you go…" Tears fall down my face as I begin to cry even harder, "Damon… I don't even know what to say." He rushes to me and kisses me softly on my lips.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, "I just had to kiss you one last time... Be happy Elena. If you ever need anything, you know how to find me." He goes to leave as I grab his hand. "Damon, I'm sorry… But I need to ask, do you still have the traveler's knife?" His eyebrows raise as he turns to face me again and crosses his arms, "Why?"

I shrug, "I need it for something." He tilts his head, "I heard the phone call earlier, you're sacrificing yourself for him, aren't you?" I look at the ground as I let out a small sad laugh. Before I can reply Damon began speaking again, "You're a good person Elena Gilbert. Don't get yourself killed caring for them though." He handed me the knife as I gave him a small smile and whispered "Thank you…"

I enter the compound after saying goodbye to Damon and Bonnie. I look around and spot Marcel standing by bar. I grab his hand and pull him into a room. I spelled the room for privacy before I turned to him and sighed, "I have a plan to save Klaus, but I need your help."

He nodded slowly before asking what my plan was. "Well, Elijah would never allow this. He's going to be looking for a new plan, but we go with our plan no matter what. I'm going to be cursed no matter what, but he has a chance to live if I just deal with my fate. Now, I need you to let me do this because Elijah's going to try to stop me if he gets the chance."

Marcel stared at me blankly before laughing, "He's really got you hooked?" I let out a laugh as a smile spread across my face. "There it is. Elena, I've got your back no matter what you want to do. Just please think about yourself too." I nod slowly as I find myself in his arms, "I can't let him die, I just can't…"

x Klaus' POV

"Just kill me and get it over with. There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her!" Dahlia let out a sinister laugh as she turned to look at me, "You underestimate the girl's feelings for you. She'll die before she lets you get hurt." I growl as I contemplate whether Dahlia's right. There's no way Elena would do something so stupid.

"Dahlia!" My eyes light up at the Elijah's voice. I watch the entry as him, Marcel, and Elena run through. I take in her appearance and my eyes connect with hers. "Well, looks like you came to say goodbye Elena?" Elijah chuckled before he brought his fingers to his lip and let out a whistle.

"We're not going down without a fight," Elijah growls before attacking Dahlia. Dahlia laughed before she used her magic to knock out the rest of the vampires leaving only them. "Elijah, be careful!" I watch as Dahlia continues to avoid Elijah's hits. My eyes find their way back towards Marcel and Elena.

I notice the worry in Elena's eyes as I watch her reach into her pocket. I notice her pull out a knife when I heard Elijah scream. I growl when I notice the white oak stake Dahlia was beginning to press into Elijah's chest. "Stop!"

My eyes race back to Elena's whose eyes were already on me, "I'm sorry, she whispers. I quickly put together what's happening when tears form in my eyes, "No, Elena!" She quickly shoves the knife into her stomach as I scream out. I watch her body fall limp into Marcel's arms who quickly flashes out of the room with Davina's body.

"Well, I got what I wanted. You can have your brother Elijah, but this is not over. I'll be getting Hope soon, and I don't care if I have to take Elena, Hayley, or even Marcel with me…" Dahlia disappears as I scream at the thought that this has gone too far.

Elijah rushes to me and breaks the chains as I fall into his arms. "Niklaus, it's okay." I shake my head as I look up at him as I whisper, "She's gone..."


End file.
